The Darkness Within
by EirianSeren
Summary: vertaling van Kurinoone's Darkness Within - Wat als Wormstaart de verblijfplaats van de Potters niet had verraden? Wat als hij Harry in een keer meenam? AU. : updaten gaat niet snel
1. Betrayal

Dit verhaal is niet van mij. Dit verhaal is geschreven door Kurinoone en vertaald door mij  
De personages zijn officieel van J.K Rowling  
Ze zijn gewoon even geleend door Kurinoone  
Dit verhaal is ook geinspireerd door A Shatterd Prophecy van Project Dark Overlord

(origineel) FF .net/s/2913149/1/The_Darkness_Within

Enjoy!

* * *

'Het is echt eng hoeveel hij op James lijkt.' Dacht Lily. Al was hij pas een jaar leek Harry, haar zoon, al verschrikkelijk veel op zijn vader. Zijn haar was net zo onhandelbaar als dat van James. Ze had haar man altijd gezegd dat hij er iets aan moest doen, maar James glimlachte dan altijd zijn oogverblindende glimlach en haalde zijn hand weer door zijn haar, waardoor het nog havelozer werd.

'Hij heeft tenminste mijn ogen.'Dacht Lily dankbaar toen ze naar het spelende kind in haar schoot keek. Het smaragd groene van Harry`s ogen maakte hem nog schattiger.

Het gitzwart harige kind zat op het moment op zijn moeder's schoot, vrolijk kauwend op zijn speelgoed en regelmatig om zich heen kijkend, alsof hij iemand hoopte te vinden.

"Wie zoek je dan liefie?" Kirde Lily terwijl ze Harry dicht bij haar hield.

Ze wist maar al te goed wie Harry zocht. Het was elke avond hetzelfde; rond 7 uur zou Harry gretig zijn vader`s terugkomst aanvoelen. Natuurlijk was het voor een gewone jongen van een niet mogelijk om de tijd te bepalen, maar Harry was geen gewone jongen. Evenmin waren zijn ouders. Harry en zijn ouders waren een tovenaars gezin. James was een volbloed terwijl Lily uit een dreuzel gezin kwam. Desondanks was ze een van de getallenteerste heksen van haar generatie.

Alsof het was afgesproken verscheen James door de voordeur een beetje somber kijkend, maar bij het aanblik van Harry en Lily, lichtten zijn bruine ogen op en verscheen een glimlach op zijn gezicht.

"Hey, hoe gaat het met mijn kleine man?" vroeg James toen hij naar Lily schreide en Harry oppakte, die nu enthousiast aan het brabbelen was om zijn vader`s aandacht te krijgen.

"James! Hoe vaak moet ik je eraan herinneren? Hij is een jongen, geen man." Verweet Lily hem, al was het maar halfhartig.

James haalde zijn schouders simpel op en antwoordde, "Jongen is zo … ik weet niet. Het klinkt gewoon raar, alsof ik hem straf geef. Hij is mijn 'kleine man'."

Lily glimlachte naar haar man. Volgens haar wilde James gewoon niet zo vaderlijk klinken, aangezien hij nog maar drieëntwintig jaar oud was.

Lily wilde net het eten gaan klaarmaken toen geklop haar onderbrak. James was onmiddellijk op zijn hoede. Hij gaf Harry zwijgend een Lily en trok zijn toverstok. Hij ging naar de deur en stelde woordloos voor aan Lily om naar de andere kamer te gaan met Harry. Lily knikte en ging snel naar de kamer. Normaal zou Lily van niemand een orde aannemen, zelfs niet van James maar sinds die verschrikkelijke profetie was gedaan waren dingen dramatisch veranderd. Ze waren naar Godric`s Eind verhuisd en maar een paar gekozen mensen wisten waar dat was. Lily wachtte ongeduldig met haar toverstok in haar hand terwijl ze Harry nog steeds vast hield. Ze zou iedereen betoveren die zoveel als een schaduw over haar zoon wierp.

Ze hoorde James een spreuk mompelen waardoor hij kon zien wie er aan de deur was. Plotseling werd de deur geopend en hoorde ze gelach en een stem die ze maar al te goed kende. Ze kwam uit haar kamer en ging naar beneden. Daar waren haar man`s oude vrienden; Sirius en Peter. Sirius had Lily redeloos geïrriteerd in haar jaren op Zweinstein, altijd rond klieren met James waardoor hij in veel problemen kwam. Natuurlijk was James niet echt de onschuldige, maar sinds Lily nu zijn vrouw was, wilde ze Sirius liever de schuld geven. Peter was altijd zo stil dat Lily zich soms afvroeg waarom hij een Marauder was. Remus was de enige waarmee Lily een intelligent gesprek mee kon voeren. Helaas was hij er nu niet omdat hij last had van zijn 'harige probleempje', zoals Sirius zijn staat had genoemd.

"Je had ons kunnen laten weten dat je langs kwam Sluipvoet." Merkte Lily op terwijl ze Harry over gaf aan zijn Peetvader, die hem enthousiast aanpakte en hem zo plat knuffelde als het maar kon.

"Wat is de lol daarvan?" Vroeg hij en gaf Harry een van zijn kenmerkende blaf-achtige lach.

Harry was alweer met zijn armen aan het zwaaien en aan het giechelen om Sirius en zijn trekjes. Lily keek liefdevol naar haar zoon; hij was gek van zijn Peetvader. Peter keek ook en Lily was niet zeker of ze zich nou inbeeldde of niet dat een emotie Wormstaart overmeesterde. Een bijna pijnlijke uitdrukking was overduidelijk in zijn ogen.

"Gaat het Peter?" Vroeg ze terwijl ze een hand op zijn schouder legde.

Peter keek snel weg en schoof oncomfortabel.

"Ja uhm … Ik was gewoon … um, ik had gewoon een lange dag vandaag, dat is alles." Hij zag er ronduit ziek uit.

"Praat me niet van lange dagen." Voegde James zich erbij. "Ik had de hoogst verschrikkelijkste dag."

"Oh, wat gebeurde er dan?" Vroeg Sirius snel, terwijl hij Harry aan zijn schouderlange donkere haren liet trekken.

"Nou, met alle aanvallen links en rechts weet ik niet hoeveel we nog aankunnen het zal snel niet meer gaan." James had een sombere blik in zijn normaal glinsterende ogen. James hield ervan een Schouwer te zijn ook al had hij toegegeven dat hij het alleen was geworden omdat Sirius het gekozen had, maar hij werd snel genoeg gek van zijn baan als strijder voor de kant van het goede.

Hoewel, nadat de profetie over Harry was gedaan, was James meer en meer paranoïde aan het worden. Hij hield niet van het idee dat zijn kind zo`n grote verantwoordelijkheid zou moeten dragen, 'De wereld redden.' Dat was zijn baan, niet die van Harry. Dus James, James zijnd, werkte dag en nacht om Voldemort`s leger te verslaan. Dit werd echter steeds stressvoller. Voldemort leek altijd een stap voor te zijn op de Schouwers.

Sirius keek teneergeslagen bij de blik op zijn beste vriend`s gezicht. Sirius, Remus en Peter waren Schouwers, net als James, maar James was de enige die de oorlog als een rede om te leven zag. Hij wilde dat het over en klaar was zodat Harry een normaal leven kon leiden.

Lily zuchtte en pakte de spelende Harry van Sirius en nam hem zachtjes wiegend mee naar boven naar zijn kamer. Daar legde ze hem voorzichtig neer in zijn bedje en maakte zijn haar vlak in nog een tevergeefse poging om zijn haar er netjes uit te laten zien.

"Misschien vind je het nu grappig, Harry, maar geloof me, als je ouder bent en je haar wil nog steeds niet goed zitten, is het alles behalve grappig." Vertelde ze de kleine zwartharige jongen toen hij giechelend probeerde zijn moeder`s vingers te pakken toen ze zijn haar streelde. Lily draaide zich om en verliet haar jongen vrolijk spelend in zijn wieg.

Ze was net naar beneden aan het gaan toen ze zich plotseling met een vreselijk gevoel realiseerde dat er iets mis was. Het was niet iets wat ze hoorde, maar in feite het gebrek aan geluid. De drie mannen in de woonkamer waren doodstil. Dat op zich was vreemd aangezien Sirius er was. Snel pakte Lily haar toverstok en ademde diep in.

Wat ze zag toen ze de kamer binnenkwam zou haar voor de rest van haar leven achtervolgen. Op de vloer lag het lichaam van James met een groeiende plas bloed bij zijn hoofd. Een kapotte Vuurwhisky fles las er naast. Sirius lag ernaast op zijn rug, totaal bewusteloos.

"Oh … God … James … oh, James! … Sirius … Oh Merlijn!"

Lily rende naar James, de derde persoon in de kamer totaal vergetend. Als Lily hem net achter de deur had zien staan was ze misschien in staat om de tragedie te stoppen die dichterbij kwam. Toen Lily naar James ging, kwam Peter, die zijn toverstok naar Lily richtte, omhoog en viel haar aan voordat ze haar man zelfs maar bereikt had.

"Paralitis." Fluisterde hij.

Lily viel en werd opgeslokt door zwart voordat ze de grond raakte. Peter keek naar zijn vroegere vrienden, allemaal lagen ze op de grond van hun eigen huis, gekrenkt en verraden door hun eigen vriend. Hij ademde beverig in en probeerde zijn kloppende hart te kalmeren. Hij was zeker dat als hij die zwijgzaamheidsspreuk niet had uitgesproken over de kamer, Lily zijn hart in zijn borst hoorde kloppen, harder dan het breken van de fles of de aanval die James en Sirius hadden gekregen.

Hij wierp nog een blik op zijn vrienden en verliet toen de kamer klunzig. Hij ging op weg naar Harry`s kamer; de hele tijd "Vergeef me Harry … het spijt me James … Lily … Sirius … het spijt me zo verschrikkelijk." herhalend.

Hij had nooit gedacht dat hij zo ver zou komen, hij had gehoopt dat James of Sirius of zelfs Lily hem zou kunnen stoppen, maar aangezien ze niet van hem zulk verraad hadden verwacht, laat staan een aanval en het kidnappen van Harry, had hij het al zo ver gehaald. Hij wilde dit echt niet doen maar er was geen andere manier. De Duistere Heerser was heel duidelijk in zijn instructies. Harry zou zijn lot ontmoeten aan de handen van Voldemort zelf.

Hij opende de deur langzaam en vond Harry slapend met zijn hippogrief knuffel in zijn handen geklemd. Peter keek naar het slapende kind en voelde de verschrikkelijke sensatie van schuldgevoel over hem heen spoelen. Hij leidde het kind naar zijn dood. Harry was maar een jaar oud en had niet eens zijn eerste woordje gezegd. Peter voelde zich net zo blij met zijn geboorte als Sirius, Remus en James, maar toen de profetie aan het licht kwam was alles veranderd. Deze jongen was voorbestemd om de Heer van het Duister te verslaan en dat mocht niet gebeuren. De Heer van het Duister moest deze oorlog winnen. Peter moest kracht hebben die hij niet eens kon bedenken. De jongen moest weg.

Zichzelf ervan overtuigend dat dit het enige goede ding was om te doen pakte hij Harry op en droeg hem uit de kamer, naar beneden en zonder nog een blik te werpen op de drie lichamen op de grond, opende Peter de deur en verliet Goderic`s Eind voor altijd.

Xxx

Peter rende naar de rand van de beschermingswal rond het huis en Verdwijnselde naar zijn Heerser`s hol. Met bevende handen plaatste hij Harry op de stenen vloer aan heer Voldemort`s voeten. Harry was vreemd genoeg nog vast in slaap en verroerde zich niet eens. Peter ging gelijk door zijn knieën en kroop naar Voldemort, kuste de zoom van zijn gewaad terwijl sprak met een beverige stem.

"Meester, ik heb gedaan wat u me vroeg. Meester, dit is Harry."

Voldemort richtte zijn rode ogen op het slapende kind en op zijn gezicht verscheen een tevreden glimlach. Hij was een knappe man met lang donker haar en gelaatstrekken waarmee hij veel voor elkaar had gekregen in zijn jongere jaren. Het enige wat het ware monster van binnen liet zien was het paar duivelachtige rode ogen die degene leken te verbranden die zelfs maar naar hem durfde te kijken. Hij scheurde zijn ogen los van Harry en keek naar de lafaard van een Dooddoener.

"Sta op, Wormstaart. Je hebt het goed gedaan. Je hebt voor de verandering er geen zooitje van gemaakt en echt de taak volbracht."

Hij keek hoe de stumperige ratachtige man beverig op stond en zijn bedankje verwoordde en hij luisterde hoe hij door ging over wat een barmhartige Heerser hij was.

"Genoeg!"

Meteen werd Peter stil.

"Bella, til de jongen op zodat ik die snotaap beter kan bekijken!"

Bella kwam meteen aanlopen om Harry van de koude vloer op te tillen en hield hem omhoog zodat de Heer van het Duister hem kon zien.

Voldemort nam elk detail van het kind goed in zich op. Hij had een afkeer voor kinderen. Hij was nog niet echt vergeten hoe de kinderen in het verschrikkelijke weeshuis van zijn verleden hem gepest en uitgelachen hadden. Dit kind had echter zo`n krachtige magische aura om zich heen die om de jongen heen leek te zweven. Hij was krachtig, er was geen twijfel daarover en als Voldemort het kind bij die blaag van een Potter liet leven zou dat zijn ondergang worden.  
'Zo`n verspilling van kracht.' Dacht Voldemort. Hij trok zijn toverstok en hoorde de ademhaling van zijn Dooddoeners stokken. Hij glimlachte naar zichzelf, dit zou zo verrukkelijk worden en hij zou van elk moment ervan gaan genieten

Hij richtte zijn toverstok op Harry`s hoofd toen hij zijn smaragd groene ogen opende en Voldemort onschuldig aanstaarde. Er werd gemompeld en een plotseling groen licht vulde ieders zicht. Peter sloot zijn ogen voordat de spreuk was verwoord, maar alsnog drong het groene licht zijn ogen binnen. 'Sorry Harry!' Was alles wat hij kon denken toen het verblindende licht verdoofde en iedereen in duisternis hulde.

---

Volgende chapter heet  
**Dark Prince**


	2. Dark Prince

Hier is dan chapter 2!  
Ik heb al een paar hoofdstukken klaar liggen, nu maar wachten op reviews en julllie zullen beloond worden ;]  
Jade bedankt voor je review! =D  
Hopelijk

**

* * *

****Prince**

Lily zuchtte en legde de proefwerken die ze wanhopig probeerde na te kijken weg. Toverdranken was een veel lastiger vak dan de meeste mensen dachten. Ze leunde achterover in haar stoel en wreef over haar vermoeide nek. Ze probeerde al het nakijken klaar te hebben voordat ze naar bed ging.

Ze keek om zich heen naar haar omgeving. Haar staf onderkomen op Zweinstein was heel huiselijk, ondanks dat het in de kerkers was. Ze had de plaats natuurlijk een vrouwelijke draai gegeven en had de cementen muren zo mooi versierd als ze kon. Rond haar bureau had ze foto`s van al haar geliefden. Ze voelde zich altijd prettiger als ze op keek van haar werk en het gezicht van een vriend of vriendin zag. Ze had bijna geen kans meer om James te zien; haar baan als Toverdranken lerares en James`baan als Schouwer en dan waren ze beide nog lid van de Orde van de Feniks. Dit nam veel tijd in beslag. De vakantie was de enige tijd dat ze nog met haar familie kon zijn.

Ze had full-time voor de Orde kunnen blijven werken als het niet voor haar zoon Damien was. Hij was twee jaar geleden op Zweinstein gestart en zij had de positie als Toverdranken lerares gelijk genomen toen hij haar werd aangeboden. Ze wist dat Damien er over zou klagen dat hij niets kon doen met zijn moeder zo dichtbij maar dat was amper een reden voor haar om de functie niet te nemen. Ze zuchtte nog eens en pakte zijn foto. Het was pas vorig jaar dat Damien een eerstejaars was. Anders dan zijn oudere broer, was Damien niet een kopie van James. Hij had nog wel het gitzwarte haar maar het was niet zo slordig als dat van James. Hij had James' ogen, diepe bruine die hij altijd gebuikte om uit de problemen te komen, ook net zoals zijn vader. Zijn gelaatstrekken waren echter van Lily. Hij had zijn moeder`s neus, haar mond en zelfs haar lach. Hij had haar vurige temperament ook geërfd. Hij was eigenlijk een soort mix van de twee. Sirius had het tot zich genomen om Damien in een rivaal van James in herrie schoppen, te maken. Natuurlijk was Damien happig om van een Sluiper te leren.

Lily keek naar de foto van James en haar hart brandde met de pijn het gemis. Ze had hem al twee weken niet gezien. Maar de pijn was niets vergeleken de pijn die haar greep elke keer als ze naar de foto naast die van hem keek. De foto was drie dagen gemaakt voordat hij was … meegenomen. Lily richtte haar smaragd kleurige ogen op het portret van haar oudste zoon, Harry. Hij giechelde en wees naar haar. Haar hart raakte pijnlijk in de knoop wanneer ze naar haar baby keek. Ze keek weg van de foto, naar de kalender op haar bureau, naar de datum, 31 mei. Ze voelde haar adem stokken in haar borst. 'Twee maanden' dacht ze 'twee maanden precies en hij zou zestien zijn, in zijn zesde jaar op Zweinstein.'

Ze had altijd zo over Harry gedacht. Het was lastig voor James om met haar te praten elke keer als ze het onderwerp Harry opbracht en wat hij zou doen als hij leefde. James had de emotionele klap van het verliezen van een kind veel harder genomen dan gedacht. Het was immers _zijn_ beste vriend die Harry onder hun eigen neus had gestolen en aan een monster had gegeven. James had beloofd dat hij wraak zou nemen op Peter en op Voldemort voor het vermoorden van Harry. James had geluk dat hij niet dood was door de poging van Peter. Hij had veel bloed verloren en de klap tegen zijn hoofd had hem twee weken bewusteloos gehouden. Hij had altijd zichzelf verweten voor het niet kunnen beschermen van zijn eigen zoon. Het duurde maanden voordat hij iets anders kon zeggen dan: 'Het spijt me Harry … vergeef me zoon … kon je niet beschermen.'

Twee jaar later gaf de komst van Damien James een nieuw leven. Alleen met Damien in zijn leven werd James zichzelf weer. Hij was heel beschermend over hun tweede zoon, nog meer dan Lily was. Hij liet Damien echter wel zijn lol beleven en zelfs Lily moest toegeven dat er geen ander kind zo verwend was. Alsnog was Damien een goede lieve jongen die nooit te veel vroeg.

Lily scheurde haar ogen weg van Harry en wreef ze. Ze stond op en ging naar haar kleine kamertje waarin haar hemelbed stond. Ze stond op het punt om in haar bed te kruipen toen een zacht getik haar aandacht naar haar raam trok. Ze keek door haar ovale raam en zag een kleine bruine uil naar haar staren. Lily glimlachte en rende naar het raam om het kleine beestje binnen te laten. De uil liet een vrolijke 'oehoe' en meteen schoot zijn poot naar haar om een klein rolletje te laten zien. Lily nam hem dankbaar aan en merkte niet dat de uil gelijk weer weg ging. Lily wist dat de brief van James was aangezien hij altijd uilen van het ministerie stuurde. Ze scheurde de envelop snel open en begon te lezen.

_Lieve Lils,_

_Hoe gaat het schat? Ik hoop dat je uit de problemen blijft. Wat me eraan doet denken, hoe gaat het met onze kleine herrieschopper? Ik hoop dat je hem niet teveel laat nablijven. Vertel Damy dat ik de kaartjes voor de Wereld Beker heb en dat wij hem zeker gaan kijken. Bulgarije tegen Ierland! Ik kan niet wachten! Maar ahem …hoe gaat het met jou lief?_

_Zorg goed voor jezelf lieverd en geef een knuffel aan Damy_

_Liefs James_

Lily glimlachte en legde de brief weg. James en Zwerkbal, je kon ze niet scheiden. Damien zou het geweldig vinden, hij had het al drie weken lang over de kaartjes. Ze wist dat James fan was van Ierland terwijl Sirius en Damien altijd Bulgarije fans waren.

'Dit beloofd interessant te worden' dacht ze toen ze in haar bed kroop en haar deken over zich heen trok. Ze was zo moe dat ze meteen half in slaap viel. Haar laatste samenhangende gedachte was 'Ik vraag me af of Harry voor Ierland of voor Bulgarije zou zijn geweest… '

Xxx

In een duistere kamer, overhoop met verschillende boeken en perkamenten zat een lange donkere tovenaar. Zijn blauwe ogen waren gefocust op het glas in zijn had, terwijl hij op zijn stoel zat. Zijn blik was gevestigd op de amber kleurige vloeistof in het glas alsof hij verwachtte dat het plotseling van kleur zou veranderen. Waarheid was dat hij de vloeistof amper opmerkte. Zijn gedachten waren bij een ander feit.

Hij wist dat wat hij aan het doen was gevaarlijk was. In feite, hij was er zeker van dat andere dachten dat hij gek was geworden, door zo`n stunt te maken. De Heer van het Duister chanteren was niet iets wat je licht kon nemen. Maar hij had zijn taak volbracht, hij zou ongekende kracht hebben. Hij zou in Voldemort`s binnenste cirkel komen, bij de elite groep vol individuele. Hij zou goed de meest krachtige Dooddoener worden. Het was het risico waard.

Jason Riley`s hand schudde toen hij bedacht wat het risico was. Hij bracht het glas aan zijn lippen en gooide de rest van zijn drank naar binnen, hopend dat hij de koude angst uit zijn borst weg kon drijven.

Op het moment dat het lege glas de tafel raakte, flikkerde de lichten tijdelijk voordat ze tegelijk uit gingen. De Dooddoener zat bevroren in zijn stoel terwijl de kamer in de duisternis gehuld werd. Hij klemde zijn toverstok in zijn hand, zijn knokkels werden wit door de kracht die hij ervoor gebruikte. Langzaam stond hij op, zijn ogen door alle hoeken van de kamer gaand.

"Lumos" fluisterde hij en het puntje van zijn toverstok lichtte op, maar nog steeds niet genoeg om je comfortabel bij te voelen.

Jason Riley liep door de kamer, naar de deur met zijn toverstok geklemd in zijn hand. Hij wist dat _hij_ kwam. Daar was hij zeker van.

Jason opende de deur en liep weg, zijn gedachte vertelde hem dat hij niet bang hoefde te zijn. Jason wachtte of hij iemand kon zien bij de drempel van zijn deur. Hij hield zijn toverstok hoog boven zijn hoofd maar kon niemand zien.

Op het moment dat hij uit de kamer liep, voelde hij een verandering in de luchtdruk om zich heen. Hij kon de magie bijna voelen. Hij stopte waar hij was en stond stil. Hij sprak terwijl hij tegen de paniek vocht, zonder zich om te draaien naar zijn bezoeker.

"Ik was er zeker van dat je zou komen." Zei hij met zijn rug gedraaid.

"En toch was je onvoorbereid." Kwam het antwoord.

Jason draaide zich langzaam om zodat hij zijn bezoeker kon zien. Hij deed zijn best om door de duisternis te turen. Hij kon alleen zijn silhouet uitmaken.

"Je bent hier om me te vermoorden?" Vroeg Jason terwijl de angst door zijn lichaam vloeide.

Het figuur stapte naar voor zodat het licht van Jason`s toverstok over hem heen spoelde. Jason nam de verschijning van de tovenaar tegenover hem in zich op. Gehuld in een donker gewaad, gezicht verborgen achter een zilver masker die alleen de smaragd groene ogen onthulde, stond degene die alle Dooddoeners hadden gevreesd. De Heer van het Duister`s zoon. De Prins van het Duister.

"Je hebt Heer Voldemort verraden. Jou straf is de dood."

Jason merkte op dat ondanks de jongen voor hem zijn toverstok vasthield, hij niet gericht was op hem. Hij probeerde hier zijn voordeel uit te halen.

"Als je me een andere kans geeft, als je een kans geeft me excuses aan te bieden. Ik wilde niet … AVADA KEDAVRA!" Jason maakte een plotselinge beweging en vuurde de vloek naar zijn tegenstander.

De tovenaar met het zilveren masker stapte uit de weg, gemist door het groene licht. Jason richtte snel en probeerde hem opnieuw te vermoorden.

Voordat de woorden zijn mond verlieten werd zijn toverstok uit zijn hand getrokken. De kracht van de non-verbale ontwapeningsspreuk was zo plotseling en krachtig dat de toverstok weg werd geslagen.

De kamer werd nog eens gehuld in duisternis toen het licht aan Jason`s toverstok doofde toen hij de vloer raakte.

De Dooddoener nam zijn kans en duikte laag om te verkomen dat hij geraakt werd door vloeken. Hij rende naar de trap, zo laag blijvend als het kon.

Hij racete de trap af en rende naar de openhaard, een poging om te vluchten. Hij had de laatste trap bereikt toen hij het puntje van een toverstok tegen de achterkant van zijn nek.

"Omhoog!" kwam het bevel en de Dooddoener stond langzaam op.

Hij was ongeveer tien centimeter langer dan de Duistere Prins maar het hielp niets.

"Alsjeblieft!" probeerde Jason opnieuw.

De lichten flitsten aan en Jason merkte dat hij recht in een paar verblindend groene ogen keek, die tot zijn afkeur geen medeleven toonden.

"Je bent een verrader, en verraders hebben maar een straf." Siste de Prins van het Duister.

Voor Jason iets kon doen raakte een straal groen licht hem recht tussen zijn ogen en de Dooddoener viel op de grond, dood.

De Prins van het Duister wierp nog een blik over het lichaam naast zijn voeten voordat hij zich omdraaide en vertrok. Zijn taak was volbracht.

------------------

en nu snel reviewen!

volgende chapter heet

**Killings**


	3. Killings

Hier het volgende hoofdstuk!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Lily was totaal niet geamuseerd. Ze zag er twee weken naar uit om James te zien en nu hij eindelijk kwam, konden ze niet eens twee woorden tegen elkaar zeggen voordat Perkamentus ze wegriep voor een Orde vergadering. James had niet eens tijd gehad om gedag tegen Damien te zeggen. Lily zat met haar armen voor haar borst gekruist en probeerde haar slechte humeur niet te laten zien. Een paar minuten met haar man was alles wat ze wilde, was dat echt te veel gevraagd?

Haar gedachten werden afgekapt toen de kamer plotseling stil werd. James ging naast Lily zitten en kneep zachtjes in haar hand. Ze keek naar hem en gaf hem een half gemeende glimlach.  
Toen ze de kamer rond keek en al de vermoeide gezichten aankeek voelde ze zich een beetje ongemakkelijk. Er was de altijd paranoïde Dwaaloog Dolleman, naast de donkere Schouwer Romeo Wolkenveldt. Tops was duidelijk op te merken met haar kauwgomroze haar. Remus en Sirius waren er ook, naast James. Professor Anderling en Sneep zaten vooraan en keken Perkamentus met vragende blikken aan. Naast hen waren twee lege stoelen die Lily probeerde te negeren. Ze dacht niet dat ze het aan kon om alleen al aan ze te denken. Ze keek verder rond en zag dat er ook andere leden waren waar ze niet mee bekend was, de meeste waren van het Ministerie.

Haar attentie was weer getrokken naar de Perkamentus, die nu voor alle leden stond. Albus Perkamentus zag er verschrikkelijk moe en doodop uit, net zoals alle anderen eigenlijk. Hij schraapte zijn keel en de stille kamer werd nog stiller. Hij kon de uitdrukkingen zien die de meeste mensen droegen; er waren een paar die geïrriteerd keken over de vergadering die op het laatste momentje was gepland terwijl andere keken alsof ze zichzelf voorbereidden op het slechte nieuws. Perkamentus besloot om de reden voor deze vergadering te vertellen.

"Dames, Heren. Heel erg bedankt voor het nog kunnen komen naar deze vergadering op het laatste momentje. Ik ben er bewust van dat vele van jullie plannen moesten annuleren dus ik zal niet veel van jullie tijd nemen." Hij gaf een veelbetekenende blik naar Lily die bloosde en naar haar schoot begon te staren.

"Het is goed Lils. Niemand anders heeft het opgemerkt hoor." Grapte Sirius.

Lily zond hem een scherpe blik maar zei niets.

"De reden voor deze vergadering is omdat we wat vreemde dingen van de laatste paar maanden moeten bespreken." Ging Perkamentus verder. "Zoals jullie allemaal weten, waren er een paar aparte aanvallen op Dooddoeners in de afgelopen maanden. Vele zijn gedood, sommige zijn erg gewond maar werden expres in leven gehouden. Veel van die Dooddoeners gaven zichzelf _vrijwillig _aan de Dementors van Azkaban om zichzelf van andere aanvallen te redden. Dit zou niet de reden zijn om ons zorgen te maken maar aangezien de Orde en het Ministerie beide niet de verantwoordelijkheid voor deze aanvallen op zich hebben genomen, leidt dit naar de vraag wie onze aanvaller is."

De kamer was stil, elk oog gericht op Perkamentus.

"De recentste aanval was gisteravond. Een Dooddoener genaamd Jason Riley is vermoord in zijn eigen huis. Het Ministerie zegt dat ze niet verantwoordelijk is voor deze aanval en we weten dat de Orde het ook niet heeft gedaan. Dit leidt ons weer tot de vraag wie deze Dooddoeners opspoort en vermoord." Eindigde Perkamentus bezorgd klinkend

"Wat maakt het uit? Wie dit ook is, vermoord Dooddoeners. Ze helpen ons. Waarom zouden we ons hier zorgen over maken?" Vroeg Dolleman met zijn chagrijnige stem.

Een paar leden mompelden hun akkoord tot Dolleman`s opmerking.

"We zouden ons hier zorgen over moeten maken omdat we niet weten wie dit is en ook niet voor welke reden." Legde Perkamentus uit.

"Misschien is er nog een geheim genootschap opgericht zoals de Orde, misschien heeft nog iemand een groep gevormd om tegen Je-Weet-Wel te vechten en zijn ze nu zijn Dooddoeners aan het aanvallen." Versterkte Tops.

"Dat is een mogelijkheid." Perkamentus boog zijn hoofd in haar richting. "Ik denk echter dat het slim is om de waarheid zo snel mogelijk te achterhalen."

Lily merkte dat er iets was waardoor Perkamentus zichzelf stopte om verder te gaan. Ze had veel tijd bij hem doorgebracht, eerst als student, toen als Orde lid en uiteindelijk als een lid van zijn staf, zodat ze doorhad dat de oude tovenaar niet zeker was of hij iets moest vertellen of niet.

"Perkamentus, is er meer?" Vroeg ze.

Perkamentus keek naar Lily en zijn blauwe ogen focuste op haar terwijl hij worstelde met hetgeen waar hij aan dacht. Met een zucht begon hij.

"Ik heb een wantrouwen en op dit punt is dat alleen van het lezen van de zaken over de doden van de Dooddoeners, maar ik denk dat Voldemort er misschien voor verantwoordelijk is."

Plotseling hield iedereen zijn of haar adem in bij de naam van de Heer van het Duister. Perkamentus zuchtte. Hoe vaak moest hij vertellen dat angst voor een naam gewoon dom was? Voldemort zou niet zomaar uit de kamer springen als je de naam zou zeggen.

"Waarom denk je dat?" Vroeg Anderling terwijl ze zichzelf zo goed mogelijk staande probeerde te houden.

"Zoals ik al zei is het alleen wantrouwen. Wat ik weet voor een feit is dat als Voldemort`s mannen vermoord en opgespoord werden zoals nu, zou hij het niet zomaar door laten gaan. Van de berichten die we gehoord hebben, heeft hij nog geen plannen gemaakt om in te grijpen. Hij lijkt vreemd genoeg blij met het ontbreken van zijn mannen. Daarom denk ik dat deze mannen Voldemort onrecht hebben aangedaan en dat hij daardoor gepland heeft ze te vermoorden." Eindigde Perkamentus.

"Maar waarom zou hij zijn eigen mannen willen vermoorden? Het heeft gewoon geen zin." Vroeg Remus.

"Ik weet het niet. Daarom denk ik dat het een goed idee om zo veel mogelijk informatie te vinden als we maar kunnen." Nu richtte Perkamentus naar Sneep.

"Severus, ik wil jou vragen of jij kunt proberen zoveel mogelijk informatie te verkrijgen. Ik heb een lijst van alle namen van de vermoorde Dooddoeners. Kijk of je kunt uitvinden op wat voor missie ze waren voordat ze doodgingen. Kijk of ze Voldemort onrecht hebben aan gedaan."

Perkamentus gaf een perkament aan Sneep, die hem aannam maar er niet naar keek. Zijn donkere ogen waren gefocust op Perkamentus.

"Dat is alles voor vandaag. Ik dank jullie voor jullie geduld." Eindigde Perkamentus de vergadering met een beleefd knikje naar iedereen.

James stond op van zijn stoel zoals iedereen in de kamer. Zij hoofd tolde van het nieuws.

"Wat denk je?" vroeg Sirius. "Denk je dat er een ander geheim genootschap is of denk je dat Je-Weet-Wel besloot dat hij nieuwe volgers nodig heeft?"

Lily stuurde hem een boze blik maar zei niets.

"Ik weet het niet Sluipvoet. Het is gewoon vreemd." Zei James.

"Ik ben het met Dolleman eens. Ik denk niet dat we ons zorgen hoeven te maken wie ze vermoord, zolang het maar Dooddoeners zijn, moeten we dankbaar zijn." Ging Sirius verder, terwijl hij meeliep met zijn vriend naar de openhaard. Hij had nergens anders om heen te gaan aangezien het Hoofdkwartier zijn huis was.

James zei niets. Hij ging zwijgzaam akkoord met Perkamentus. Als Voldemort zich zorgen maakte over de dood van zijn mannen, zou hij er iets aan doen. Het feit dat hij niet bezorgd was kon alleen betekenen dat hij degene was die de moorden beval.

--

ja, I know een beetje saai hoofdstuk maar het volgende hoofdstuk word... intressanter ;]

Please review, zeg wat je ervan vind, of er foutjes in staan ofweetikveelwat, dan weet ik of ik verder moet gaan met posten!

volgende hoofdstuk;

**The Prince's World**


	4. The Princes World

**4. The Prince`s World**

Harry zuchtte en probeerde zich opnieuw te concentreren. Het was al lastig genoeg om deze stomme vloek onder de knie te krijgen zonder de irritante pijn in zijn litteken. Hij probeerde nog eens zijn aandacht op Bella te richten terwijl ze door ging over hoe hij zich moest concentreren op het breken van het bot en het echt willen doen. Het was de enige manier waarop de bot brekende vloek zou werken. Haar praatje over pijn liet Harry zijn hoofdpijn erger voelen. Hij wierp haar een woedende blik toen zij duidelijk aan het genieten was van het feit dat het Harry voor een keer niet lukte om iets op te pikken waar zij zelf zo goed in was.

"Aww, wat is er aan de hand Prins? Hebben we een slechte dag?" Giechelde ze terwijl ze keek hoe hij over z`n voorhoofd wreef

"Rot op Bella, ik ben vandaag niet in de stemming voor jou gekke trekjes." Antwoordde hij terwijl hij zijn voorhoofd kneedde met zijn knokkels.

Haar gemene glimlach verdween meteen van haar gezicht en ze rende naar Harry.

"Harry, gaat het wel? Is het je litteken weer? Sorry Harry, ik realiseerde het niet."

Ze bood haar excuses aan terwijl ze zijn handen van zijn voorhoofd probeerde af te trekken en probeerde te bepalen hoeveel pijn Harry had. Harry probeerde het, het best te blokkeren als hij kon. Hij haatte dit. Hij was het zat om de bui van zijn vader te ontvangen. Toen hij jonger was, vroegen Malfidus en de andere trouwe Dooddoeners aan Harry of zijn litteken erg pijn deed voordat ze naar binnen gingen om Voldemort te zien. Als het niet pijn deed van tevoren, deed het zeker pijn nadat ze naar binnen waren.

Harry knarste zijn tanden en probeerde weg te gaan van Bella. Dit kon hij wel zonder haar.

"Bella, het gaat goed. Laat me gewoon even alleen. We kunnen verder gaan met trainen als vader is gekalmeerd."

"Oké Harry. Laat het me weten als je klaar bent."

Bella liet hem los en ging weg uit zijn kamer. Zij kwam bij de deur en draaide zich om om hem te zien wrijven over zijn litteken. 'Hij is te trots voor zijn eigen bestwil.' Dacht ze.

"Harry ik ben zo terug met wat pijn verzachtende drank, en ik wil niets horen over dat je het niet nodig hebt!"

Harry glimlachte zwakjes naar haar en knikte. Hij zou geen nee zeggen tot wat pijn verzahctende drank op dit moment. Hij vond Bella echt aardig; het was alleen wanneer ze te moederlijk over hem werd waardoor hij zich ongemakkelijk voelde.

Zij trainde hem het meest, samen met zijn vader. Ze was een goede lerares en hij kon zien dat ze veel om hem gaf. Hij wist alleen niet of dat wel zo slim was, aangezien zijn vader altijd vertelde hoe slecht het was om van iemand te houden en dat het alleen maar je krachten verzwakte. Hij kon niet klagen omdat hij zelf ook veel om Bella gaf. Ze had hem immers opgevoed.

Hij was zo druk aan het denken dat hij Bella niet hoorde terugkomen.

"Hier." Zei ze toen ze het kleine flesje in zijn hand duwde.

Harry nam het dankbaar aan en gooide de drank in een slok naar binnen. Het effect was ogenblikkelijk maar de pijn in zijn litteken verzachtte maar een beetje. Het zou pas helemaal weggaan als zijn vader van de woede af was die Harry de pijn bezorgde.

"Waarom besluit hij altijd zo chagrijnig te zijn als ik er ben?" Vroeg Harry ellendig.

"Wees niet zo respectloos Harry!" snauwde Bella meteen.

Het lukte Harry om zacht tegen zichzelf te grinniken voordat hij een boze blik toewierp.

"Het spijt me dat ik niet geniet van het feit dat mijn hoofd in tweeën splitst!"

"Hij doet het niet expres, Harry. Hij zou jou nooit pijn laten lijden, zeker niet door zijn schuld."

Harry wilde antwoordde toen een vreselijk pijnlijke klopping hem weer zulke pijn aandeed dat hij zijn hand tegen zijn hoofd duwde en siste van de pijn. Bella was onmiddellijk bij Harry zij terwijl ze zich zorgen maakte over wat haar Heer zo woedend maakte.

"Dat was het! Ik ga kijken wat hem zo boos maakt!" Met dat gezegd stond Harry op, greep zijn zilveren masker en ging naar de deur.

Hij was binnen een paar minuten in zijn vader`s deur. Harry was tien jaar oud toen hij alle geheime routes in en uit Villa Vilijn leerde. Harry had nu het masker voor zijn gezicht en klopte op de deur. Zonder op een antwoord te wachten, opende Harry de deur naar zijn vader`s privé overleg ruimte. Heer Voldemort was in de haast verbaasd om zijn jonge erfgenaam te zien, maar hij realiseerde snel waarom hij er was. Onmiddellijk begon hij zijn mantra de woede te kalmeren. Hij hefte ook de Crucio op waaronder hij Kwast had geplaatst. De ellendige Dooddoener stond langzaam op, zijn ledematen hevig schuddend.

"Meester … v-vergeef me … M-meester … het z-zal n-nooit meer g-gebeuren …"

"Stilte!" Siste Voldemort en maakte duidelijk aan Kwast dat hij weg moest gaan. Dankbaar voor de komst van de Prins, ging Kwast snel weg.

Toen hij weg was, haalde Harry zijn masker weg en keek recht naar zijn vader.

Heer Voldemort werd direct kalm door alleen maar naar Harry te kijken. He glimlachte en wenkte Harry dichterbij. Harry kwam een aantal stappen naar voor en stopte. Harry was de enige die niet hoefde te buigen voor zijn vader.

"Harry wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg hij.

Harry trok een wenkbrauw omhoog bij deze vraag.

"Ik dacht, laat ik even langsgaan om te kijken waarom mijn hoofd open barst." Zei Harry met de zoetste stem die hij kon.

Heer Voldemort zou ieder ander direct vermoord hebben als die in zo`n ondankbare toon tegen hem sprak. Harry was echter anders dan ieder ander. Hij was immers de Heer Voldemort`s enige zoon.

"Die idioot van een Kwast bracht me verontrustend nieuws. Het blijk dat Riley een handlanger had."

Harry`s woede en frustratie verdwenen gelijk en hij ging gelijk over in de strijder modus.

"Wat is uw bevel, vader?" Vroeg hij zonder emotie in zijn gezicht.

Heer Voldemort liep naar zijn zoon, legde zijn witte knokige hand op Harry`s schouders en staarde in zijn ogen.

"Vermoord de rat!" Zei hij en Harry`s ogen werden onmiddellijk koud en zonder emotie of gevoel.

Hij liet zijn vader zijn brein binnen en snel had hij alles wat hij nodig had voor zijn missie. Harry had nu een naam een adres en een gezicht. Dat was alles wat hij nodig had.

Hij wilde zich omdraaien en zijn vader hielp hem juist steviger vast. Hij legde een lange vinger onder zijn kin en tilde zijn hoofd op zodat hij in de smaragd groene ogen kon kijken.

"Het spijt me dat ik jou hiermee onrecht heb aangedaan Harry. Je weet hoe erg ik het haar om je in mijn emoties te trekken."

Harry glimlachte, een beetje warmte verscheen in zijn groene ogen.

" Ik weet het vader, het werd gewoon een beetje te veel deze keer en daarom kwam ik kijken wat er mis was."

Voldemort keek hoe Harry zich omdraaide en zijn kamer verliet. Hij had nooit gedacht dat er zo`n verbinding zou ontstaan met zijn erfgenaam toen hij Harry het litteken gaf. Hij had zelfs medelijden met het arme kind. Hij lijdde als Voldemort sterke emoties voelde. Het maakte niet uit of hij blij was of boos. Enige intense emotie bracht hem in niets anders dan intense pijn. Voldemort had beloofd dat hij om zijn emoties zou letten als Harry in de buurt was. Natuurlijk kon Voldemort als Harry weg was op een van zijn missies zo blij of boos zijn als hij maar wilde zonder Harry pijn te doen. Het leek erop dat Harry alleen pijn had wanneer hij dicht bij de Heer van het Duister was. Als hij weg was kon Harry nog steeds zeggen of Voldemort blij of boos was, maar dat was alleen een kleine pijn die hij kon weg blokken.

Heer Voldemort zat op zijn troon en dacht geduldig aan Hunt. Hij had dit aan moeten zien komen. De vieze rat zou betalen! Daar zou Harry wel voor zorgen!

---

Volgende chapter heet;

**A Revelation**

Geweld gegarandeerd ;]


	5. A Revelation

Sorry dat het wat langer duurde! Hier is H5!  
Wat ik zei; geweld gegarandeerd

**Warning: major cliffhanger :]**

**

* * *

****5. A Revelation**

James keek rond het lege gebouw. Waarom iemand zou kiezen om hier te wonen kon hij zich niet voorstellen. Hij kwam langzaam naar voren voordat hij non-verbaal signaal aan twee andere Schouwers gaf om de achterkant van het gebouw te checken.

Ze hadden informatie gekregen dat een Dooddoener hier schuilde. Waarom de Dooddoener een kapot ijskoud warenhuis had gekozen om in te wonen was een mysterie. James en een team van Schouwers gingen erheen om het te onderzoeken en de Dooddoener te vangen.

James kwam met een team van vier Schouwes. Zijn beste vriend Sirius was vergezeld door een mede Orde lid, Romeo Wolkenveldt. De twee andere Schouwers waren niet van de Orde maar James kende ze beide Schouwers training.

Sirius en Romeo bleven bij James terwijl de andere twee Schouwers stilletjes naar de achterkant van het gebouw slopen. Tot nu toe was er geen teken van de Dooddoener.

James zag plotseling een kleine blonde man zitten met zijn rug tegen de muur gedrukt. Zijn gezicht was bedenkt achter zijn handen en hij leek te trillen. Of het van de kou of van de angst was kon James niet zeggen.

James, Sirius en Romeo wilden hem net naderen, hun toverstokken getrokken en op hem gericht voordat iets ze stopte waardoor ze achter de muur moesten schuilen.

De Schouwers keken hoe een jongen, gekleed in het zwart, behalve een zilver masker voor zijn gezicht, naar de Dooddoener toe liep. Hij bewoog vloeiend zonder enig geluid te maken. Het was bijna alsof hij een stilzwijgzaamheid spreuk over zichzelf had uitgesproken. Als James hem niet zag, had hij niet gemerkt dat hij er was.

De Dooddoener keek op en zijn blauwe ogen ontmoetten die van de jongen. Hij maakte een geluid wat half een snik en half een kreet was.

" Ik wist dat je me zou vinden." Zei de man met een stem die bijna trilde.

"Waar zou ik anders moeten zoeken voor een rat?" Fluisterde de jongen met een dodelijke toon.

James was beduusd. Hij kon zo vertellen dat de jongen jong was. Maar er was iets anders aan de stem van de jongen wat het van de baan bracht. Hij duwde het uit zijn hoofd. Nu was niet het moment om daaraan te denken. Hij gebaarde naar Sirius en Romeo dat ze moesten bewegen op zijn signaal. Beide Schouwers knikten dat ze het begrepen.

"Ik heb niets gedaan! Riley deed alles! Hij was degene die de Heer van het Duister wilde chanteren! Ik zou niet durven dromen! Ik zweer het, ik zou nooit zoiets doen!" Begon de man snikkend.

James was zeker van dat hij niets triester had gezien dan dit.

"Als je niets had gedaan, waarom vluchtte je dan Hunt? Waarom kwam je niet naar hem terug?" Vroeg de jongen dreigend.

"Alsjeblieft Prins van het Duister heb medelij!" zei de man, Hunt, omhoogkijkend met een smekende uitdrukking.

James wisselde een blik met Sirius die ook grijnsde. 'Prins van het Duister' was een vreemde naam. James keek terug naar de jongen en zag dat hij niet toegaf aan de smekende man.

James begreep niet waarom de man doodsbang was voor de jongen. Hij had niet eens een toverstok! Hij stond tegenover de Dooddoener zonder zichtbare wapens.

"Je gaat me toch niet doden zonder mij de kans te geven om mijn kant van het verhaal uit te leggen?" vroeg een doodsbange Hunt.

"Je hebt geen verhaal te vertellen en ik heb toch al genoeg tijd met jou verspilt." De jongen zei dit terwijl hij zijn toverstok uit zijn zak haalde. Zijn stem toonde geen emotie maar James voelde de haat door de woorden heen. De jongen haatte Hunt echt.

"Waarom vermoord _jij_ me? Wat heb ik _jou_ verkeerd gedaan?" vroeg Hunt

"Je hebt mijn vader verraden. Hij vergeet niet en ik vergeef niet."

De jongen zei dit en richtte zijn toverstok tussen Hunt's ogen. James maakte zich stilletjes klaar om zichzelf op de jongen te werpen. Hij zou Hunt niet dood laten gaan. Hij was hier om Hunt over te halen, niet om te kijken hoe hij gedood werd. Hij haatte Voldemort en al zijn Dooddoeners door en door maar hij wist dat deze Dooddoener op de vlucht was voor Voldemort, hij zou handig kunnen zijn. Hij zou waarschijnlijk vrijwillig informatie geve, wat heel handig zou zijn om bij Voldemort te komen.

"Ja, nou, ik had anders ook nooit gedacht dat Voldemort en zijn zoon het type voor vergeten en vergeven waren."

Bij deze woorden bevroor James. Wat zei hij nou? Was deze jongen Voldemort's zoon?

James keek om zich heen naar de even geschokte Siruis en Romeo. Ze waren beide behoorlijk bleek. Voldemort had een zoon? De onthulling zorgde ervoor dat koude rillingen langs hun rug liepen.

James keek weer naar de jongen en zag hem opeens in een heel ander licht. De jongen leek plotseling veel gevaarlijker dan ervoor.

"Als je klaar bent met het praten van nonsens, neem je laatste adem!" Zei de jongen wreed terwijl hij richtte.

James moest hem stoppen, nu was het beste moment. James en de andere twee Schouwers renden om Hunt te redden.

James, Sirius en Romeo duikten tegelijk naar de jongen. Drie stralen van rood licht kwamen op de jongen af toen de drie Schouwers 'Paralitis' riepen, maar de jongen draaide zich om en bracht een schild op die de vloeken simpel tegen hield. Hij keek niet eens verbaasd over de aanval, alsof hij het al lang had verwacht.

Voordat James en Sirius hem konden bereiken draaide de jongen zich om en bracht een fantastische schop midden in Romeo's borst aan, aangezien hij het dichst bij stond. James hapte naar adem toen hij zag dat Romeo naar de andere kant van de kamer vloog. Hij kwam snel weer bij en zond een spreuk naar de jongen.

"PARARLITIS!" Riep hij maar de jongen stapte gewoon opzij alsof het, het makkelijkste was. James was uiterst geschokt. Deze jongen was een wonder. Hij was in gevecht met drie volgroeide Schouwers en had nog geen druppel gezweet.

"INCENDIO!" Schreeuwde de jongen, richtend op Sirius. James keek in horror hoe de zoom van Sirius' gewaad in de brand vloog.

"Sirius!" riep hij, maar hij had met een simpele beweging van zijn toverstok het vuur gedoofd.

De andere twee Schouwers die James naar de andere kant van het warenhuis had gestuurd grepen hun kans. Ze renden naar de jongen, vloeken schreeuwend. De Duistere Prins blokkeerde de aankomende spreuken met gemak en bewoog naar Sirius en de andere twee Schouwers terwijl James naar Hunt rende, die aan de grond genageld was van angst en verwarring.

"PARALITIS, PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS!" gilde de jongen naar de twee Schouwerrs, een viel onmiddellijk.

De andere had net op tijd zijn schild omhoog gebracht maar werd neer gehaald toen de jongen nog een schop gaf, deze keer in zijn maag, en met de zijkant van zijn hand gooide hij de Schouwer op de grond.

Nu waren alleen Sirius en Romeo over om de tiener te trotseren terwijl James naar Hunt ging. James pakte de Dooddoener vast die bang leek te zijn om te bewegen.

"Als je wilt leven, stel ik oor dat je met mij mee komt." Zei James tegen hem.

Hunt's ogen bewogen naar het gevecht tussen de Prins van het Duister en de Schouwers. Verdoofd draaide hij zijn hoofd naar James.

"Wij willen je arresteren. Hij wilt je vermoorden. KIES!" Zei James ijskoud.

Daardoor kwam hij tot leven en stond hij op.

James greep de kraag van zijn gewaad en rende naar de uitgang. Hij wist dat je uit het warenhuis niet uit kon Verdwijnselen omdat ze het getest hadden voordat ze naar binnen gingen. Hunt probeerde zich waarschijnlijk te beschermen.

James was bijna bij de deur toen hij een vloek hoorde die hij niet kende en daarna een verschrikkelijk pijnlijke gil. Hij draaide zich om en zag Romeo op de grond terwijl hij een gebroken arm en been ondersteunde. Sirius en de jongen waren nu fysiek aan et vechten. Sirius was een stuk langer dan de jongen en hield hem makkelijk vast.

Hij greep zijn toverstok arm en met zijn andere hand greep hij zijn nek. Toen draaide Sirius de jongen om zodat hij voor hem stond als een soort schild. Hij sloeg zijn arm om de jongen's nek, alsof hij hem probeerde te stikken. De jongen stribbelde niet eens tegen. Toen James verwonderd toekeek, gooide de jongen zijn hoofd naar achter en sloeg hem in Sirius' gezicht. De achterkant van zijn hoofd was in Sirius` gezicht terecht gekomen waardoor Sirius los had moeten laten. De jongen draaide zich om een sloeg zijn vuist ook in Sirius` gezicht. Sirius deed een paar stappen naar achteren maar vocht terug. Hij stuurde een snijdende vloek naar de jongen maar die had zijn schild al zo snel omhoog dat Sirius verbouwereerd een stap achteruit deed. Toen zond de jongen een vloek naar Sirius die hij nog maar net kon ontwijken.

James had genoeg gezien. Hij moest Hunt hier weg krijgen. Als hij nu niet weg ging zou Hunt het loodje leggen. James greep de trillende idioot en zo snel door de deur als zijn benen hem konden dragen. Hij kwam maar een paar stappen verder van het oude gebouw toen hij de deuren open hoorden slaan achter hem. Hij bleef rennen met Hunt, het was nog maar een paar minuten en dan zou hij buiten de anti-verdwijnsel koepel zijn en kon hij verdwijnselen met Hunt. James haatte Hunt maar hij kon niets met hem laten gebeuren. Als hij Hunt terug naar het ministerie kreeg konden ze belangrijke informatie uit hem krijgen.

James was echter bijna op het Verdwijnselpunt toen hij een spreuk langs zich voelde vliegen die Hunt in de rug raakte. Hunt viel op de grond. James bevroor en draaide zich om naar Hun te kijken. Hij ademde nog zag de jongen bijna kalm aan komen lopen en onmiddellijk ging James voor Hunt staan, waardoor Hunt beschermd was tegen spreuken. De jongen stopte een paar passen voor James. Op het eerste gezicht leek hij totaal op zijn gemak maar toen James beter keek, zag hij dat er iets mis was. De jongen hield zijn toverstok losjes in zijn hand maar de rest van zijn lichaam was gespannen. Hij zond James een ijskoude blik.

"Uit de weg Potter! Dit heeft niets met jou te maken!"

Weer voelde James ongemakkelijk gevoel over zich heen spoelen. Er was iets met die jongen wat zijn nekharen recht overeind lieten staan. James stond trotserend, Hunt beschermend, met zijn toverstok gericht op de jongen`s hart.

"Ik denk toevallig van wel, aangezien je mijn hele team onderuit hebt gehaald!"

Voordat James iets kon doen had de jongen hem met een zwaai van zijn toverstok naar de andere kant van het veld geslagen. James landde met een pijnlijke plof op de harde betonnen grond en kon zich tijdelijk niet bewegen. James worstelde om zichzelf omhoog te krijgen. Hij stond snel op en tolde rond om te zien hoe de Prins van het Duister zijn toverstok omlaag bracht, naar Hunt die nog steeds op de grond lag, nu smekend voor zijn leven.

"Nee … alstublieft … mijn meester … alstublieft … heb medelij!" Stotterde hij terwijl hij weg probeerde te kruipen.

De jongen richtte en mompelde de vervloekte woorden.

"Avada Kedavra."

James hapte naar adem toen hij het groene licht de jongen`s toverstok zag verlaten en Hunt recht in zijn borst zag raken. Hunt viel neer op de grond en zelfs was deze afstand was er geen twijfel over mogelijk: Hunt was dood. Woede vloeide door James toen hij de jongen zag weglopen alsof er niets gebeurt was. Binnen een paar seconden blokkeerde James zijn pad, met zijn toverstok gericht.

James deed een stap dichter naar hem toe. Het was zo lastig iets van de jongen te zien met dat verschrikkelijke masker op zijn hoofd. Het enige wat hij kon zien waren zijn ogen. Maar zelfs dat was moeilijk aangezien het donker was en James` zicht nog steeds slecht was van de klap op de grond.

"Uit de weg Potter, ik heb echt geen tijd om vandaag met je af te handelen."

"Oh echt waar? Nou laten we dan maar een afspraak maken? Hoe schikt zit vrijdag middag voor jou?" Spotte James terwijl zijn woede steeg.

Dit kind was echt iets. Hij had in zijn eentje vijf Schouwers weggeveegd en een persoon vermoord en hij had niet eens een krabbeltje. James kon nog steeds niet geloven dat de kracht die hem weg had geslagen uit deze jongen kwam. Het was alsof een hamer hem weg had geslagen.

"Weg, Potter!"

"Laat me jij kleine hoop stront!"

Dit liet iets schijnen in de jongen`s ogen. Hij stopte zijn toverstok in zijn zak en nam een stap naar James toe. James was verward. 'Waarom stopt hij zijn toverstok weg? Wat wilt hij bereiken?' In zijn moment van verwarring sloeg de jongen toe.

"Zoals je wilt." Terwijl hij dit zei sloten smaragd groene ogen met bruine ogen. Met een beweging van zijn hand was James ruw in de lucht gegooid en landde pijnlijk op zijn rug. James knarste zijn tanden toen de pijn in zijn rug explodeerde. Hij negeerde het, stond snel op en zag de jongen naar het Verdwijnselpunt toe lopen. James richtte zijn toverstok. Hij kon hem niet weg laten gaan.

"PARALITIS!" Riep James maar de jongen bewoog gemakkelijk uit de weg.

James richtte nog eens maar iets vloog op hem af en raakte zijn toverstok arm. James hapte naar adem van de pijn toen zijn toverstok op de grond viel. Hij knipperde verrast toen hij bloed zag, terwijl het langs zijn arm naar beneden liep vanuit de ijselijke wond in zijn onderarm en via zijn hand op de grond spetterde. Iets had zijn arm open gesneden. Hij wist dat het geen vloek was omdat hij echt voelde hoe iets scherps zijn arm open sneed.

James raapte snel zijn toverstok op en focuste op de jongen. Hij kon later wel uitvinden wat er nou gebeurt was, nu moest hij de Prins van het Duister vangen.

Hij richtte pijnlijk en zond een vloek naar hem.

"SORUPTO" Siste hij en een straal geel licht en sneed de arm van de jongen open. James zag hoe de jongen naar adem hapte door wat James hem aan had gedaan. James richtte zijn toverstok op de jongen`s hart.

Voordat James nog een vloek kon afvuren voelde hij de woorden steken in zijn keel. James liet zijn toverstok vallen en greep naar zijn nek toen de schrijnende pijn zijn zicht wit had laten gaan.

James voelde zijn warme bloed door zijn handen vloeien, naar beneden, over zijn gewaad. De hele linkerkant van zijn nek klopte kwellend. James` adem stokte in zijn borst terwijl hij vocht voor wat lucht.

Hij viel op zijn knieën en hand zijn beide handen om zijn keel geklemd, in een poging om het bloed te stoppen. Alles om hem heen leek in slow motion toen hij viel. Hij dwong zijn ogen om open te blijven en probeerde om hulp te roepen, om Sirius te roepen, maar niets kwam uit zijn mond. Zijn ogen zagen een klein metaal ding voor hem in het gras liggen. Zoiets had hij nog nooit gezien.

Het was klein en gemaakt van metaal met vier scherpe punten. Het zag eruit als een dolk voor in je hand. Het ding zat onder het bloed. Zijn bloed.

James realiseerde zich waarmee de Prins van het Duister hem had aangevallen. Zijn arm en nek waren open gesneden met deze dolken. Hij had niet eens gezien hoe de jongen ze gegooid had. Hij zag alleen dat de jongen iets uit zijn gewaad wilde pakken maar de rest was een vlek.

James hoorde de schreeuwen in de verte, maar hij kon niet onderscheiden wat er gezegd werd. Zijn wereld werd opgeslokt door duisternis en hij wist niet meer.

* * *

H6 heet

**Hogwarts**

* * *


	6. Hogwarts

Hier het volgende hoofdstuk! =)  
Sorry als er spellingsfouten in zitten..  
Het was laat en ik was moe..

Hope you`ll like it!

**

* * *

**

"Dit is gewoon zo oneerlijk!" Klaagde Damien. Hij zat in de Grote Zaal voor zijn ontbijt en was in een ongewone slechte bui. Ron Wemel en zijn mede Griffoendors zaten allemaal aan de tafel en leefden allemaal mee met de tiener.

"Ik weet het, het is verschrikkelijk man, maar wat kunnen we doen?" Zei Ron terwijl hij een half dozijn pannenkoeken op zijn bord schoof en ze me gouden honing besmeerde.

"Dit zou de beste wedstrijd ooit worden! Ik heb al weken zitten wachten en nu beslist hij niet op te dagen. Ik bedoel, hij stuurde niet eens een uil om te zeggen dat hij moest annuleren."

"Nog steeds erover aan het zeuren Damien? Ik bedoel, het is maar een spel. Jouw vader heeft belangrijkere dingen om te doen."

Hermelien Griffel kwam erbij zitten met Ginny en keek woedend naar Damien Potter.

"Wat weet jij nou van Zwerkbal, Hermelien? Het is immers iets wat je niet uit boeken kunt leren!" Spatte Damien naar haar. Normaal was hij niet zo ruw tegen iemand maar, Hermelien irriteerde hem altijd over het een of ander, alleen omdat ze de nieuwe vijfdejaars klassenoudste was.

"Oh, kom op Damien, ik weet zeker dat je vader iets belangrijk moest doen. Hij is immers niet een typ om zo`n grote wedstrijd te missen." Beurde Ginny hem op.

Dat is eigenlijk wel een goed punt dacht Damien. Waarom zou zijn vader zo`n grote wedstrijd missen? Hij was de grootste Zwerkbal fan ooit, zo erg dat hij de beste jager van zijn tijd was op Zweinstein. De trofee stond nog steeds in de prijzenkamer op de derde etage.

"Hij kon een uil sturen." Mompelde Damien maar begon zich nu zorgen te maken over zijn vader. Hij had hem maar een keer snel gezien nadat hij terug kwam van zijn Schouwer werk. Hij zag er heel moe en kapot uit maar zijn vader zou niet klagen. Damien hoopte dat het goed met hem ging, dat hij de wedstrijd gewoon 'vergat' en dat hij nog steeds sliep.

Hij keek naar zijn vrienden om zijn gedachten weg te houden van die bezorgde gedachtes.

"Dus, wat gaan jullie vandaag doen?" Vroeg hij aangezien het zaterdag was en de studenten alles konden doen wat ze wilden.

"Waarschijnlijk even naar Hagrid en daarna Zwerkbal training." Antwoordde Ron met hetzelfde enthousiasme als Damien zelf ook had.

Ron en Damien waren best wel goede vrienden, al zat er drie jaar tussen. Ron had vijf oudere broers maar hij wilde liever een jonger broertje dan een zusje. Hoewel hij van Ginny hield en goed voor haar zorgde, zei hij altijd dat een jongere broer cool zou zijn. Damien, enig kind, was gretig naar een broer of zus. De Wemels behandelde Damien alsof hij familie was.

"Klinkt goed, ik doe mee." Antwoordde Damien, als hij de wedstrijd vandaag niet kon zien zou hij er in eentje zelf spelen.

"En wat met jou Ginny? Zin in een wedstrijd?" Vroeg hij aan het roodharige meisje, toen ze opzij leunde en iets enthousiast in Hermelien**`s** oor fluisterde.

"Wat! Ik … oh … nee … nee bedankt Damy. Ik moet dingen doen in de bibliotheek."Antwoordden ze terwijl ze een beetje rood werd. Damien wisselde een blik met Ron en beide jongens zuchtte en rolden met hun ogen.

"Ginny geef toch op, je gaat hem niet vinden." Probeerde Ron het koppige meisje te vertellen.

"Het zal wel Ronald! Hou je gewoon met je eigen zaken bezig." Spatte ze naar hem.

Ron zuchtte en richtte zich op Damien. Beide jongens vonden het leuk om het meisje te pesten en haar voor de gek te houden voor de laatste twee maanden, maar ze begonnen langzaam medelijden te krijgen voor haar

Twee maanden geleden had Ginny een bijna dood ervaring. Het was toen ze naar Zweinsveld gegaan waren. Haar familie was ook in Zweinsveld en ze zouden elkaar zien met de lunch. Plotseling, terwijl ze in de Drie Bezemstelen aan het drinken waren, klonk er geschreeuw van buiten. Het bleek dat vele Dooddoeners gekomen waren, en de bewoners van Zweinstein aan het terroriseren waren terwijl ze iemand zochten. Ginny moest van haar ouders en leraren teruggaan naar Zweinstein met alle andere leerlingen. Haar twee oudere broers en haar vaders gingen weg om met de Dooddoeners vechten.

Ginny deed als haar verteld was maar was ingesloten toen vijf Dooddoeners in het café kwamen en de volwassene en leerlingen begonnen te terroriseren. Ginny deed het meest verstandigste als ze kon; ze rende samen met Hermelien en een paar anderen naar de uitgang van het café, in een steegje. Ze renden hand in hand, geen idee waar ze heen gingen, als ze maar ver weg van de Dooddoeners kwamen. Helaas renden ze recht in een groep Dooddoeners. Ze grijnsde duister en zeiden dat de twee meiden perfect waren om wat _lol _mee te hebben.

Ginny en Hermelien renden in een uit gebouw en begonnen de trap te beklimmen om te vluchten van die vreselijke mannen. Helaas werden ze gevolgd door de mannen en de twee meiden waren gedwongen om naar het dak van het verlaten gebouw te rennen. Het waren ongeveer twintig etages en de arme meiden waren doodop toen ze boven waren. Ze realiseerde al snel dat ze in de val waren gelokt op het dak van het oude gebouw door de Dooddoeners. Ze hadden gelachen, en de meisjes uitgelachen. Ze waren alletwee doodsbang en wisten niet hoe ze het zouden overleven. Ze hadden hun toverstokken getrokken in een tevergeefse poging om zichzelf te beschermen. Zelfs Hermelien, die in het vijfde jaar op Zweinstein zat, wist geen verdedigende spreuken die haar en het jongere meisje zouden kunnen beschermen.

Toen de meiden de hoop verloren, vloog de deur open en Charlie Wemel, gevolgd door drie andere jongens, kwamen te hulp en begonnen de Dooddoeners te bevechten. Het gebeurde toen Ginny bijna geraakt werd door een vloek die verkeerd gericht was. Ginny kon de vloek nog net ontwijken, met dank aan haar Zwerkbal trainingen, maar verloor haar balans en doordat ze tegen het randje van het dak stond, viel ze er overheen. Ze kon nog net, door een beetje geluk, een loshangende kabel vastgrijpen. Ze hield hem zo goed mogelijk vast maar, kon zeggen dat de kabel niet sterk genoeg was om haar te houden. Charlie verscheen over de rand en boog net voorover om haar vast te pakken toen er twee dingen tegelijk gebeurde.

Charlie werd van de achterkant gegrepen door een Dooddoener en de kabel die Ginny`s leven redde, knapte. Ginny viel twintig etages naar beneden. Ze gilde en sloot haar ogen, ze wilde niet zien hoe de grond en haar dood snel op haar af kwamen. Maar voordat ze de grond raakte, werd ze plotseling gegrepen door twee sterke handen. Ze voelde hoe haar hoofd tegen een harde borstkast aan knalde en gooide haar armen gelijk om de persoon heen en klemde zich voor haar leven vast. Ze voelde de lucht in haar gezicht en wist dat ze vlogen. Ze dwong haar bruine ogen om zich te openen en keek naar de persoon die haar van een verschrikkelijke dood had gered. Groene ogen ontmoette haar ogen en ze voelde zich gelijk aangetrokken tot hem. Ze knipperde de tranen uit haar ogen, niet zeker zijnd of het door haar bijna dood ervaring kwam of door de lucht. Het gezicht van haar mysterieuze redder was bedekt onder een zilver masker en behalve zijn ogen, kon z niets zien. Ze realiseerde zich dat ze vlogen op een bezem en de snelheid was fenomenaal. Ze kon haar mond niet openen om te spreken. Er was te veel lucht die tegen haar drukte. Ze verplaatste haar gezicht uit de richting van de wind en begroef haar gezicht in d borstkas van deze mysterieuze man. Ze voelde zich vreemd gemakkelijk bij deze persoon. Hij had een arm om haar middel, een op de bezem en vloog bijzonder goed.

Ginny werd alleen bewust van haar omgeving toen haar voeten de grond raakte en ze trillend van de bezem werd afgehaald en zachtjes op de grond gezet. Ze keek op en zag dat ze net buiten de poorten van Zweinstein waren. Ze zag een paar leraren, in de verte, die haastig naar haar toe kwamen. Ze keek op, naar haar held. Hij was zijn bezem alweer op geklommen en leunde voorover om te zien of alles goed met haar ging. Ginny werd zich bewust dat ze trilde en was blij dat ze zat, anders was ze op de grond gevallen.

"Alles goed?"

Ginny hapte naar adem, de stem klonk zo jong. Ze dacht dat dit persoon veel ouder was, met dat hele haar redden gebeuren en vliegen als een professionele Zwerkbal speler. Zij stem was zachtaardig en sterk tegelijkertijd. 'Hij kan niet meer dan een jaar of twee ouder zijn dan mij' Dacht Ginny. Voordat ze kon antwoordde keek de jongen op en zag de Zweinstein leraren naar ze toe komen rennen. Zonder nog iets te zeggen besteeg hij zijn bezem en zette af

"Wacht!" riep Ginny uit maar het was te laat. De jongen met de smaragd groene ogen was weg. Ginny was er niet eens van bewust dat Professor Anderling en Madame Hooch haar bereikt hadden en haar terug naar het kasteel brachten.

Sinds toen was Ginny geobsedeerd geworden over haar held. Ze bracht uren door over hem pratend, tegen Hermelien en ieder ander die het wilde horen. Over hoe hoe mooi zijn ogen waren, hoe sterk zijn armen waren, hoe zacht hij sprak tegen haar. Hermelien had medelijden met haar. Ze zag hoe Ginny geobsedeerd werd door deze mysterieuze jongen en waarom zou ze dat niet zijn? Hij had immers haar leven gered. Ze besloot dat ze Ginny zou helpen op welke manier dan ook om de identiteit te vinden van 'het groen-oogige wonder'.

Ginny was er zeker van dat de jongen op Zweinstein zat, aangezien hij maar een beetje ouder dan haar was en wel opleiding moest hebben gehad. Ze was er ook van overtuigd dat ze die groene ogen eens eerder had gezien, misschien was hij een oudere leerling die ze in de gangen had gezien of iemand die in de tijd van Bill en Charlie op school zat en wel eens in het Nest was geweest.

Ze werd langzaam meer en meer radeloos in haar zoektocht naar hem en besteedde elk vrije uurtje in de bibliotheek om de oude jaarboeken door te spitten. Hermelien probeerde duidelijk te maken dat ze zijn gezicht niet had gezien en dat ze hem waarschijnlijk niet zou kunnen herkennen op een foto, maar Ginny had dit afgewimpeld door te zeggen dat ze die ogen overal zou herkennen.

Ron was die dag niet in Zweinsveld, aangezien hij de dag ervoor een beuker tegen zijn hoofd had gekregen en aan het bij komen was in de zieken vleugel. Daardoor had hij de spanning van de situatie niet meegemaakt en pestte Ginny alsmaar met haar 'mysterieuze knaap'.

'Misschien is hij heel lelijk en draagt hij daarom een masker' Zei hij vaak waardoor Ginny haar toverstok greep en hem vreselijk vervloekte. Nu, twee maanden later, was Ginny echter nog steeds zo vastbesloten als ooit om hem te vinden, en Ron begon ook een beetje medelijden te krijgen met haar.

"Kom op, Gin. Kijk naar buiten, het is de perfecte dag voor een wedstrijdje. Je kunt later verder gaan met je onnodige zoektocht." Zei hij, duidelijk denkend dat, dat de juiste manier was om haar te overtuigen.

Ginny worp hem een vervloekende blik toe en nam Hermelien mee. Voordat ze de Zaal uit waren, kwam een bezorgde Lilly Potter binnen. Ze had rode opgezwollen ogen en ze zocht panisch de Griffoendor tafel af. Ze zag Damien onmiddellijk en rende naar hem toe, waarbij ze de twee meiden bijna omver sloeg.

"Oh … Sorry meiden … Sorry!" Mompelde ze terwijl ze verder naar haar zoon ging.

"Damien! … Ik moet met je praten … kom mee!" Zei ze snel tegen hem, terwijl ze negeerde hoe de hele Griffoendor tafel haar wantrouwig aankeek.

"Ook goeie morgen mam" Antwoordde Damien brutaal maar stopte toen hij de blik op zijn moeders bezorgde gezicht en haar betraande wangen zag.

"Mam! … Wat … Wat is er gebeurd?!" Vroeg hij en hij stond snel op.

"Professor Potter, is alles goed?" Vroeg Ron, die nu ook opstond en met een verwilderde blik naar de moeder van zijn vriend keek.

Lily hoorde hem niet of negeerde hem echter.

"Damien, kom nu mee!" En daarmee greep ze Damien`s arm en nam hem mee uit de zaal. Toen ze eenmaal uit de Grote Zaal waren, stopte ze plotseling en pakte ze snel een kleine kleurige bal uit haar zak.

"Portus" Fluisterde ze en ze zei tegen Damien dat hij de bal moest vasthouden. Damien deed als gezegd en drie seconden later voelde hij een bekende ruk aan zijn navel en hij was samen met zijn moeder vertrokken van Zweinstein.

Damien voelde zijn voeten de grond raken en verloor zijn balans. Hij trok zichzelf omhoog en keek om zich heen. Hij voelde zijn hart pijnlijk stilstaan. Hij stond voor St. Walisto ziekenhuis.

Xxx

"Waar ging dat nou weer over?" Vroeg een totaal verwarde Ron.

"Ik weet het niet maar ik heb Professor Potter nog nooit zo gezien." Antwoordde Hermelien terwijl ze naar de deuren van de Zaal staarde.

"Denk je dat het iets te maken heeft met … met Mr. Potter?" vroeg Ginny zachtjes.

Iedereen aan de tafel keek weg van elkaar, te bang om te antwoorden. De oorlog werd steeds erger en de kant van het goede verloor meer dan ze aan konden.

"Dit is zo verschrikkelijk." Zei Ron zachtjes. Iedereen kon niets anders dan instemmen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Als jullie lief zijn en het voorbeeld van Jade volgen post ik het volgende hoofdstuk ook binnenkort!  
Dus reviewen maar (a)

volgende hoofdstuk

**Praise of a Killer**


	7. Praise of a Killer

**Disclaimer;** niets is van mij!  
De personages zijn van JKR en het plot van Kurinoone!  
Dit is enkel een vertaling

En hier hoofdstuk 7  
ik ben druk aan de slag met hoofdstuk 8 =]

**

* * *

****Praise of a killer**

"Mam, wat is er aan de hand? Waarom zijn we bij ? Mam!" Damien probeerde niet in paniek te raken maar de tranen die in zijn moeder`s ogen verschenen, en haar beverige adem maakte Damien nerveus.

"Damien … k-kom gewoon m-met me mee." Kon Lily eruit krijgen en nam haar zoon`s hand en leidde hem naar de liften aan de andere kant van de zaal.

"Het is je vader Damy, hij is gitster avond gewond geraakt."

Damien voelde hoe de hele wereld om hem heen instortte. Zijn vader was wel vaker gewond geweest, hij was immers een Schouwer, het hoorde bij de baan, maar nooit eindigde zijn vader in St. Holisto. Hij had zijn moeder ook nooit zo van streek gezien, waardoor hij dacht dat zijn vader deze keer erg verwond was.

"Wat is er gebeurt?" Vroeg hij terwijl ze naar de zevende verdieping gingen. Ze waren alleen in de lift.

"Hij was gisteravond aan het werk en werd verwond in een duel." Lily deed haar best om haar stem zo stabiel mogelijk te houden. Het was niet eerlijk om Damien nog meer van streek te maken dan hij al was.

"Wat voor werk?" Vroeg Damien, wetend dat zijn moeder zijn echte vraag zou begrijpen, Schouwer of Orde.

"De eerste." Zei ze omdat ze nooit 'De Orde van de Feniks' hardop zei als ze buiten waren. Ze wist dat haar zoon de Orde zag als James` tweede baan.

De deuren openden en Lily en Damien gingen uit de lift en renden naar kamer nummer vijf. Ze waren totaal niet verbaasd om een gepikeerde Sirius naast James te zien zitten. Damien zuchtte van opluchting toen hij zijn vader rechtop zag zitten en vrolijk tegen Sirius zag praten. Hij zag heel bleek en er was een verband om zijn nek en onderarm. Behalve dat hij er heel moe uitzag, zag James er goed uit.

James keek op naar de twee nieuwkomers en een glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht. Sirius zag er ook uit alsof hij naar de hel was gegaan en weer terug, maar hij liet een glimlach toe op zijn gezicht toen hij zijn jonge welp Damien zag.

"Hé, kom er in." Riep James en strekte zijn hand om die van Lily te pakken toen ze naar zijn zijde kwam. Damien stond nog steeds bij de deur, ertegenaan leunend zodat hij zijn hart kon kalmeren door het aanblik van zijn vader en zijn peetvader, die er zo afgetuigd uitzagen.

"Hey welp, kom binnen." Zei Sirius en gaf hem een scheve glimlach. Damien liep langzaam naar binnen en zat naast zijn vader.

"Oh kom op jongens, wees niet zo verdrietig, het gaat helemaal goed met me!" James probeerde om zijn vrouw en zoon niet meer te laten kijken alsof hij al dood was en ze naar zijn begrafenis gingen.

"Goed? Jij noemt dit goed! Mijn god James, je kon wel vermoord zijn …" Lily stopte plotseling toen ze naar Damien keek, die overstuur naar het blauwe kolkende patroon van het sprei staarde.

"Damien, het spijt me, ik had je niet zo uit school mee moeten trekken. Ik had het net gehorod van je vader en ik dacht gewoon niet na.

Damien keek naar zijn moeder.

"Je deed het juist goed Mam. Ik zou je nooit hebben vergeven als je me niet hier heen had gebracht. Schreeuw gewoon niet tegen Pap, hij ziet eruit alsof hij door de hel is gegaan."

"Oh, bedankt zoon, dat zal ik onthouden!" Lachte James, terwijl hij beledigt probeerde te kijken. Damien lachte terug.

"Dus, gaan jullie ons vertellen wat er gebeurd is?" Vroeg hij, het antwoord wetend.

"Kan niet welp, top geheim je begrijpt het wel." Antwoordde Sirius met een saaie toon die hij altijd gebruikte als hij Damien`s vragen over de Orde beantwoordde.

Damien keek naar zijn vader. "Pap, vertel jij het me?"

James glimlachte somber naar zijn zoon.

"Eerlijk gezegd zoon, het is echt heel saai, niet interessant."

Damien snoof en kruiste zijn handen voor zijn borst. Een paar minuten was Damien door zijn moeder gevraagd om wat eten en fris te halen op de negentiende verdieping. Damien stond op en liep weg, dankbaar dat hij weg van dat saaie gesprek kon zijn.

Toen hij weg was, had Lily gelijk een zwijgzaamheidspreuk over de kamer uitgesproken en draaide zich om naar James en Sirius.

"Oké, spuug het uit. Wat is er gisteravond gebeurd?"

James en Sirius keken bijna beschaamd.

"Nou, ik denk dat er geen andere manier is om het te zeggen maar … uhm … we hebben de vijand een soort van onderschat." Antwoordde Sirius die heel er opeens heel rood uitzag.

"Hoe bedoel je 'onderschat'? Waren er teveel Dooddoeners? Hoeveel waren er?" Vroeg Lily die vijf Schouwers tegen een leger van vijftien Dooddoeners in haar hoofd zag vechten. Dat zou alle verwondingen verklaren.

"Uhm … een." Antwoordde James terwijl hij Lily`s ogen ontweek.

"Een." Herhaalde Lily.

"Ja, een." Antwoordde James en Sirius tegelijk.

"Oké! Ik snap het niet, hoe kan een Dooddoener tegen vijf Schouwers vechten en twee in het ziekenhuis laten belanden?" Vroeg ze toen ze zich geïrriteerd begon te voelen.

"Drie." Zei een zachte stem die vreemd genoeg van Sirius was.

"Pardon?" Lily was zeker geïrriteerd nu ook een beetje beschaamd.

"Nou, Romeo is hier met mij en James ook."

"Wacht eens even, Romeo Wolkenveldt, die grote kerel waarvan drie Dooddoeners hem niet neer konden halen, is ook verwond?" Lily begon nu echt gek te worden.

"Wat was er in godsnaam?!"

"Dat verdomde kind was er." snauwde Sirius, duidelijk deze mislukking niet aan kunnend.

"Dat kind, welk kind? Waar heb je het over?" Vroeg Lily, die het gesprek niet langer volgde.

James en Sirius legde samen uit wat er gebeurd was. Ze vertelde Lily over het vinden van Hunt in een gesprek met 'De Prins van het Duister' die later niemand anders Voldemorts zoon bleek te zijn.

Lily keek van James naar Sirius en weer terug. Ze waren beroemd door hun streken. Misschien was dit wel een grap om Lily gek te maken. Nou, het lukte aardig.

"Leg het alsjeblieft nog eens uit voordat ik flauwval van de schok." Zei Lily, hopend dat het niets meer dan een stomme grap was.

"Ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen. Ik hoop eigenlijk een beetje dat het niet waar is. Maar ik heb met mijn eigen ogen gezien waartoe die jongen in staat is, ik denk dat er een grote kans is dat het _zijn_ zoon is. De jongen was soms een vlek. Hij bewoog zo snel en er was geen manier om zijn bewegingen te voorspellen." Antwoordde James.

"En het was niet alleen geduelleer, hij sloeg ons ook in elkaar in dreuzel stijl. Echt, Lily dat was nog wel het vreemdste. De Duistere Heersers zoon vecht op de dreuzel manier tegen ons." Informeerde Sirius een Lily die geen moeite deed om haar open mond te sluiten.

"En hij was niet eens het kleinste beetje geïntimideerd doordat hij vijf volgroeiden Schouwers voor zich had. Hij veegde gewoon de vloer met ons aan." Zei James met een lichte rode kleur op zijn bleke wangen.

"Wat … wat gebeurde er met Hunt?" Vroeg Lily terwijl ze het antwoord eigenlijk niet wilde weten.

James gezicht bezweek en een blik van woede verduisterde zijn bruine ogen.

"Hij vermoordde hem, recht voor mijn neus. Hij was zo sterk Lily, er was neits wat ik kon doen. Hij liet mij _stokloos _naar de andere kant van de kamer vliegen en hoe hij met Hunt afrekende, het was zo ijskoud! Hij vermoordde hem gewoon, zonder dat het hem boeide, geen medelijden, niets!" Zei James. "Maar er was iets met dat kind wat echt heel vreemd was."

"Wat bedoel je?" Vroeg Lily toen James van haar wegkeek. Zelfs Sirius boog voorover om het beter te kunnen horen.

"Nou, hij deed, ik weet het niet, hij liet me heel ongemakkelijk voelen. Toen hij vocht gebruikte hij geen Onvergeeflijke spreuken, alleen gewone spreuken zoals Paralitis en Incendio. Hij vermoorde niemand behalve Hunt. Dat klopt gewoon niet. Dooddoeners geven alleen om nummers. Ze vermoordde en martelen zo veel als ze kunnen. Maar dit kind, hij handelde gewoon met ons en greep Hunt. Hij zorgde niet voor andere doden."

"Maar hij kon het wel!" zei Sirius met een knik naar James. " Je had geluk dat … dat mes ster dingetje die hij gooide je niet diep sneed, anders …" Sirius kon niet verder gaan. Hij keek opzij en probeerde niet te herinneren hoe het eruit zag om zijn beste vriend te vinden in een plas van zijn eigen bloed.

"Het heet een Shuriken." Informeerde James hem.

"Hoe weer je dat?" Vroeg Lily opeens, verbaast dat James de naam wist van het dreuzel wapen.

"Heler Thomas vertelde het. Hij heeft dreuzel ouders en herkende het van mijn uitleg." Zei James voordat hij zich weer op Sirius richtte. "Ik weet dat hij me probeerde te vermoorden, maar dit is het hem juist. Ik denk dat hij me niet echt pijn wilde doen. Hij zei de hele tijd dat ik uit de weg moest gaan, hij vocht pas terug toen ik hem aanviel. Ik bedoel, ik gaf een lelijke snee …"

"In Merlijns naam, waarom maak je excuses voor hem?" riep Lily uit.

"Hij probeerde je te vermoorden en jij gaat maar door alsof hij niet anders kon." voegde een geïrriteerde Sirius toe.

James sloot zijn mond en boog zijn hoofd licht. Waarom zocht hij excuses? Hij zag de woede duidelijk in de jongens ogen. Hij wist dat de jongen hem had aangevallen, met het doel om hem te vermoorden, maar iets binnenin hem zei dat hij het niet wilde geloven. Dan was er nog het feit dat de jongen hem ergens vaag bekend voorkwam. James wist niet hoe het kon, maar hij had het gevoel alsof hij hem ergens van kende. Zijn stem leek zo wilde het niet toegeven maar zijn stem leek een beetje op die van Damien. Hoe dan ook, hij zei dit niet tegen Lily en Sirius. Hij wilde niet gekker klinken dan dat hij al klonk. Hij zuchtte.

"Ik kan het denk ik gewoon niet geloven dat een kind zo slecht kan zijn." Zei hij.

Lily troostte haar man en Sirius keek naar de grond, diep in gedachten. Hij begreep wat James bedoelde. Het was niet alleen angstaanjagend, maar ook zielig om zo`n jong kind zien vechten en andere levens zien verwoesten.

Voordat ze nog iets konden zeggen verscheen Damien weer in de kamer. Hij had veel drinken en lekkers in zijn handen. Hij keek naar zijn moeder met haar armen om zijn vader had geslagen, die verslagen keek en zijn oom Sirius keek ook van streek keek.

"Is alles goed?" Vroeg hij en dumpte al het eten op zijn vaders bed.

"Nu wel, nu jij chocolade kikkers mee hebt genomen!" Zei zijn vader terwijl hij overal een van zijn favoriete snoepje pakte en naar Damien keek alsof hij Sinterklaas was.

Damien zuchtte. Hij scheurde ook een chocokikker open en keek hoe hij op en neer sprong op zijn vaders bed. Serieus, hij dacht niet dat zijn vader ooit op zou groeien.

Xxx

Harry liep rustig naar zijn kamer. Zijn brein en lichaam waren beide door en door uitgeput van de les die hij net had met Lucius Malfidus. Hij had tenminste de Lacerate vloek onder de knie kunnen krijgen.  
_a/n sorry ik vertaal (nieuwe) spreuken niet  
_Het was een lastige spreuk maar aan het einde had hij hem eindelijk door.

Harry`s kamer was in een geheime locatie van het kasteel dat Voldemorts huis was. Harry had altijd geweten hoe belangrijk hij was, maar gaf zijn aandrang om te onderzoeken niet op. Een ongeluk toen hij zeven jaar was had hem echter wel geleerd hoe lastig het was om zichzelf geheim te houden. Daarom had zijn vader een hele vleugel van het kasteel aan Harry toegewezen. Als kind had hij veel uren met onderzoeken doorgebracht en had eindeloos veel avonturen hier.

Harry opende zijn deur en ging zijn kamer binnen. Het was een gigantisch grote kamer en had alles wat Harry nodig had voor zijn training, relaxen en eigenlijk alles wat hij wilde doen. Hij liep naar hij grote kast en schoof hem stokloos open. Hij pakte een gewoon donkerblauw gewaad om zijn groene mee te vervangen. Hij ving een glim van zichzelf in zijn spiegel en stond voor een moment te kijken naar zijn reflectie. Hij gaf nooit veel om zijn uiterlijk en het was ook niet nodig omdat hij er altijd wel goed uit zag, wanneer dan ook. Hij haalde zijn hand door zijn ongewoon slordige lokken en duwde zijn haar uit zijn ogen. Toen hij dit deed ving het licht zijn ongewone litteken en liet hem oplichten op zijn voorhoofd. Harry volgde de lijn van zijn litteken met zijn vinger. Het was het enige van zijn uiterlijk wat hij leuk vond. Zijn slordige zwarte haar, schitterende groene ogen en de rest van zijn gelaatstrekken waren van iemand die hij zoveel minachtte als het maar kon. Zijn vader had zijn vraag om zijn uiterlijk te veranderen niet toegestaan, hoe hard Harry ook smeekte.

Harry schudde zijn hoofd licht en glimlachte toen hij zijn groene gewaad uittrok. Hoewel hij maar zestien jaar was, had hij al het sterke lichaam van een strijder. Zijn armen en borstkast waren al gespierd en hij had hard gewerkt om het voor elkaar te krijgen. Eindeloze uren van oefenen en trainen hadden als resultaat zo`n mooi gevormd lichaam en verstand waardoor Harry niets anders kon doen dan trots zijn. Hij was niet heel lang of kort. Voor zijn leeftijd was hij perfect. Als Harry op school zat, zoals alle andere jongens van zijn leeftijd, zou hij heel populair zijn bij de meisjes.

Harry had net zijn gewone gewaad aangetrokken toen er op zijn deur geklopt werd. Harry opende de deur stokloos open en zag Lucius Malfidus op zijn drempel staan.

Harry was niet verbaasd hem te zoen. Er waren maar twee Dooddoeners die zijn vleugel konden betreden, zonder het wachtwoord te hoeven geven, en een daarvan was Lucius.

"Ja?" Vroeg Harry, zich afvragend wat Lucius was vergeten, aangezien hij de afgelopen vier uur met hem doorgebracht had.

"Ik wilde je gewoon weer feliciteren. Het is ongelooflijk dat je de Lacerate vloek in een sessie heb kunnen leren." Zei Lucius met een hint van een lach op zijn gezicht.

"De meeste dingen die ik doe zijn ongelooflijk." Antwoordde Harry met een ondeugende glimlach.

Lucius kon niet anders dan trots zijn op Harry. Hij kende Harry al sinds hij naar Heer Voldemort was gebracht en tijdens de jaren had hij een grote liefde gevonden voor de zwartharige tiener. Het was Lucius die Harry de naam 'Prins van het Duister' had gegeven.

Lucius was erg trots dat Draco de beste vriend van de Duistere Heersers erfgenaam was geworden, aangezien dat Draco`s succes zou verzekeren wanneer de wereld in handen was van Heer Voldemort. Hij wist dat Draco al vaak door Harry gered was van Heer Voldemort, toen Draco`s arrogantie en het lappen van de regels aan zijn laars vaak voor schaamte hadden gezorgd. Gelukkig had de groeiende vriendschap die de twee jongens deelden het leven heel gemakkelijk gemaakt voor de Malfidussen en, als het mogelijk was, waren ze nog arroganter en misselijkmakender dan voorheen.

"Ik zou er graag bij willen zijn als je de vloek uitspreekt." Zei Lucius voorzichtig.

Harry keek naar hem voordat hij antwoordde. Hij had dit al zo vaak verteld.

"Ik heb het je gezegd. Ik wil alleen werken." Zei Harry toen hij de deur van zijn kast sloot.

"Ik ken en respecteer je besluit. Het is gewoon, ik zou je zo graag zien in een duel. Het zou iets zijn om te onthouden." Zei Lucius.

Harry trok zijn wenkbrauw naar hem op.

"Het kan niet. Accepteer het." Antwoorde Harry, het gesprek afbrekend.

Lucius zei niets meer. Hij wist beter dan ruzie te maken met Harry.

Voordat hij nog iets kon zeggen opende de deur achter hem. Denkend dat het Bella was, de andere die alleen in Harry`s kamer kon komen, draaide Lucius zich om met een valse grijns op zijn gezicht.

"Ik zei toch dat Harry het in een sessie zou leren Bella."

Zijn grijns gleed van zijn gezicht toen hij zag dat het eigenlijk Heer Voldemort was die tegenover hem stond. Zonder een woord viel Malfidus op zijn knieën en boog voor zijn heer.

Harry keek toe met een afkeer. Hij had nooit het hele 'gehoorzaam me en gedraag je alsof ik God ben' ding verschrikkelijk. De gedachte dat mensen dat binnenkort ook voor hem zouden doen maakte hem lichtelijk misselijk.

"Laat ons alleen." Zei Voldemort met zijn koude hoge stem.

Lucius stond in een keer op en verliet de kamer. Harry wachtte totdat Malfidus weg was totdat hij zijn vader begroette. Hij was verrast hem te zien in zijn kamer. Meestal riep hij Harry naar hem toe.

"Gaat alles goed, vader?" Vroeg Harry met bezorgdheid in zijn stem.

Voldemort nam even om de tiener voor zich te bekijken. Het geluid van Harry`s stem alleen maakte hem al rustig.

"Alles gaat goed." Antwoordde hij voordat hij verder de kamer in liep.

Harry keek naar zijn vader. Hij wist dat hem iets dwars zat. Het was niet zo lastig om te merken. Maar Harry vroeg niet om uitleg. Hij kende zijn vader en wist dat hij vroeg of laat wel met de reden zou komen.

Voldemort reikte in zijn gewaad en trok een doosje eruit. Hij hield het even in zijn hand voordat hij het aan Harry gaf.

Zonder iets te zeggen opende Harry het doosje en staarde naar wat erin zat. In het doosje zat een ketting. Aan de ketting zat een zilveren amulet. Het had de vorm van een slang die twee hoofden aan beide kanten van zijn ineen gewikkelde lichaam had. De ogen hadden een glinsterende groene kleur die je bijna leken te hypnotiseren. Harry keek op naar zijn vader met een vragende blik.

"Dit was vroeger van onze grote voorvader Zalazar Zwadderich. Ik wil dat jij het hebt." Legde Voldemort uit, de gedachten van zijn erfgenaam lezend.

Harry keek nu met een bewonderde uitdrukking naar de ketting. Voldemort hield ervan als hij een kinderlijke uitdrukking op Harry`s gezicht kon krijgen.

"Maar deze ketting heeft nog iets speciaals. Dit amulet bewaart een stukje van mijn ziel, dus je moet hem altijd bij je dragen.

Harry`s uitdrukking veranderde van bewondering naar plotseling begrip. Hij keek naar de ketting voordat hij weer naar zijn vaders gezicht keek.

"Waarom geeft u het aan mij?" Vroeg Harry.

Voldemort hield zijn ogen gefocust op Harry terwijl hij antwoordde.

"Ik wil dat je, je altijd herinnerd wie je bent." Was het simpele antwoord.

Harry voelde hoe zijn hart een sprongetje maakte in zijn borstkast. Hij wist hoe zijn vader dit bedacht had. Hij reikte in het doosje en haalde de prachtige ketting eruit. Hij gleed de ketting over zijn hoofd en liet het amulet, zijn vaders Gruzielement, op zijn borst hangen, naast zijn hart.

Terwijl hij naar zijn vader keek sprak Harry.

"Ik zal altijd uw zoon zijn." Zei hij. "Ik hoef niet herinnerd te worden aan wie ik ben. Ik weet wat u denkt, maar dat is niet de waarheid. Dat ik hem nog niet heb vermoord betekent niets. Ik ben uw zoon en uw zoon alleen. Ik ben geen Potter, dat ben ik nooit geweest." Eindigde Harry, zijn stem niets meer dan gefluister.

Voldemort voelde hoe de zorg van zijn schouders af gleed. Hij had veel werk in Harry gestopt. Het was angstaanjagend te denken dat na alles wat hij gedaan had en al het moeite die hij in de opvoeding van Harry had gestopt, Harry nog wat kon voelen voor de Potters.

Voldemort liep naar Harry en plaatste zijn handen om zijn schouders.

"Jij zult altijd mijn zoon zijn, dat weet ik. Niemand neemt je ooit van mij weg." Zei hij voorzichtig.

Harry zag er kalmer uit. Hij keek opnieuw naar het amulet en een paniekerige blik vulde zijn ogen.

"Mijn opdrachten, wat als er iets mee gebeurt tijdens een van mijn missies? Wat als …"

"Maak je geen zorgen, er zijn vele spreuken op het amulet geplaatst inclusief een onbreekbare. Alleen jij of ik kan hem van je af nemen als je het draagt. Wat er ook gebeurt het kan niet gestolen worden."

Voldemort glimlachte opnieuw toen hij de zorgen zag verdwijnen uit Harry`s smaragd groene ogen en ze schenen als grote diamanten bij de gedachte om zoiets bij zich te kunnen dragen.

"Dank u, vader." Zei Harry voordat hij het amulet onder zijn gewaad hing. "Vertel Bella maar niet dat u mij dit heeft gegeven. Ik denk niet dat ze dan ooit nog bij zal komen." Zei Harry met een speelse grijns.

Voldemort lachte, iets wat alleen Harry hem kon laten doen, en vader en zoon liepen beide naar de deur. Het was tijd voor het avondeten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Volgende hoofdstuk; **Plan to Capture**


	8. Plan to Capture

Niet is van mij.  
De personages zijn van JKR en het verhaal van Kurinoone.  
Dit is enkel een vertaling.

Sorry het spijt me echt dat het zo lang heeft geduurd....  
Zie dit maar als een verjaardagscadeautje Jade ;]  
Gefeliciteerd!

**

* * *

to Capture**

Harry liep rustig over het terrein. Hij ging terug naar het kasteel na een paar uur training. Hij wist dat alle Dooddoeners in de villa waren maar hield zien masker toch goed vast in zijn hand, voor de zekerheid.

Harry was nog erger dan moe. Hij had zo`n zes uur getraind. Normaal bleef hij nooit zo lang trainen maar de laatste tijd was het, het enige wat hij wilde doen. Hij wist dat het de frustratie van binnenin was, die eruit wilde de dit was de enige manier. Nou, dit en zijn missies.

Harry liep door naar het bos dat zijn trainingsterrein scheidde van de hoofd villa. Toen hij dieper het bos in liep hoorde hij het, een geluid achter zich. Harry stopte niet maar hij spande zijn oren instinctief zijn oren om te horen waar het geluid vandaan kwam.

Zijn toverstok zat veilig in zijn holster aan zijn arm. Harry liep door, waardoor het leek dat hij niet doorhad dat iemand hem achtervolgde. Hij kon de voetstappen nu duidelijk achter zich horen.

Het gebeurde allemaal in een ogenblik.

Met een hand duwde Harry zijn masker op zijn hoofd en met dezelfde hand reikte hij naar zijn toverstok. Hij draaide zich om en pakte blindelings de persoon die hem volgde. Harry`s hand was al om zijn nek voordat hij zich realiseerde wie het was. Harry sloeg de persoon in de dichtbijste boom voordat hij zijn toverstok op zijn keel richtte.

Hij was meer dan verrast om een blonde jongen in zijn greep te zien, jankend van de pijn om tegen een boom aan gegooid te worden.  
"Auw! Paranoïde ofzo, Harry?!" Zei de jongen boos.

Harry grijnsde achter zijn masker en liet hem vrij. Harry nam zijn masker af voordat hij zijn toverstok weer weg deed.

"Draco, waarom achtervolgde je me?" Vroeg Harry zijn jeugdvriend.

Draco Malfidus wreef over zijn achterhoofd en zond een woedende blik naar Harry

"Ik achtervolgde niemand! Ik was gewoon stilletjes."

Harry lachte duister als antwoord.

"Bang dat vader je zult vinden?" Vroeg hij.

Het was geen geheim dat Heer Voldemort Draco Malfidus haatte. Hij verweet hem voor het afleiden van Harry tijdens zijn trainingen en zijn lessen.

Draco zei niets maar keek schichtig om zich heen.

"Daarom zou je nou eens naar mijn huis moeten komen."Zei Draco tegen hem.

Harry lachte als antwoord. Ze begonnen te lopen richting de villa. Draco was een stuk rustiger. Als Harry bij hem was, ging het goed. Zelfs Voldemort onder ogen komen was mogelijk met Harry aan zijn zij. Als hij alleen was, was er een grote kans dat hij niet thuis zou komen.

"Dus, wanneer ben je terug gekomen?" Vroeg Harry toen ze de heuvel op liepen.

"Ik was al heel lang teruggekomen maar vader dacht dat het beter was om even hier weg te blijven. Hij zei dat jij ergens mee bezig was, dus ik moest mezelf een beetje vervelen voor een paar weken." Antwoordde Draco.

"Ik had missies." Antwoordde Harry simpel.

"Ik wou dat ik ook een keer mee kon op een missie met jou." Zuchtte Draco.

Harry snoof en gaf Draco een vreemde blik.

"Jij, in een gevecht? Dat zou ik nog wel eens willen zien!" Zei Harry terwijl hij stiekem de ongelofelijke blik bekeek die op Draco`s gezicht verscheen.

"Wat?! Waarom niet?! Ik ben goed in duelleren!" Riep hij.

"Je zou waarschijnlijk de hele tijd aan de tegenstander vragen of je haar nog goed zat." Lachte Harry toen Draco hem een vuile blik zond.

"Het is geen misdaad om er goed uit te zien, maar natuurlijk zou jij daar niets van weten! Wanneer heb je voor de laatste keer die zwabber die jij je haar noemt proberen te kammen?" Zei Draco terwijl hij Harry een halfgemeende boze blik zond.

Harry haalde zijn schouders op en haalde een hand door zijn haar en antwoordde. "Tja, niet iedereen is zo goed onderhoudend als jij Draco."

Harry keek toe hoe zijn beste vriend stoeide om de juiste woorden te vinden om terug te gooien. Hij was ondertussen vuurrood.

"Nou, jij bent een …"

"Een wat?" Vroeg een hoge ijskoude stem.

Draco draaide zich om, om Heer Voldemort achter hem te zien staan. Zijn rode vergevingsloze ogen waren gefocust op Draco. Draco viel gelijk op zijn knieën zoals hem geleerd was te doen.

"Ik hoop dat je mijn zoon niet ging beledigen." Zei Voldemort, met afgunst in zijn woorden.

"Nee, mijn Heer! Ik zou nooit-" begon Draco.

"Weg!" beviel Voldemort hem.

Draco stond op en wilde, zonder een blik naar Harry, weg gaan. Heer Voldemort stopte de bleke en geschrokken Draco en keek hem aan met afkeer duidelijk in zijn gezicht.

"Jonge Malfidus. Ik begrijp het dat je thuis moet komen voor de vakantie. Ik wil je eraan herinneren dat dit _niet_ jou huis is dus ik wil jou hier niet zien!" Hij pauzeerde even en keek naar Harry, die toekeek met een nieuwsgierige blik. "Je mag hier alleen komen wanneer Harry wenst dat je hier bent, blijf anders weg hier! Begrepen?!"

"J-ja M-meester." Lukte Draco eruit te mompelen voordat hij gehaast weg liep zonder om te kijken zodat hij Harry niet woedend zag staren naar Heer Voldemort.

Toen Draco uit het zicht was, richtte Heer Voldemort zich op de donkerharige jongen zodat hij hem woedend zag kijken. Harry had zijn vader nooit respectloos behandeld in bijzijn van anderen; hij wachtte daarvoor altijd tot ze alleen waren.

"Wat?"vroeg Voldemort toen Harry hem nog een ijskoude blik zond.

"Ik behandel uw vrienden niet zo." Zei Harry, zijn ogen nog steeds recht kijkend in de robijnkleurige ogen.

"Daarom heb ik dus geen vrienden. Ik heb ze niet nodig en jij hebt ze ook niet nodig. Zeker niet laffe deugnieten zoals die jonge Malfidus."

Harry sloeg zijn armen om zijn borst en keek naar zijn vader.

"Ik heb Malfidus niet _nodig, _maar het is leuk om met iemand te praten die niet _decennia_ ouder is dan mij!"

Heer Voldemort lachte om de opmerking van Harry en liep naar hem toe. Hij legde zijn handen op Harry`s schouders en stond daar gewoon even voor een moment. Harry keek op naar zijn vaders gezicht en voelde de woede wegebben . 'Hij doet dat altijd met maar een blik' dacht Harry toen hij in zijn vaders gezicht keek.

"Waarom heeft u een probleem met Draco?" Vroeg Harry zachtjes.

"Ik heb geen problemen met hem. Ik denk gewoon dat hij niet goed genoeg is om zo dicht bij jou in de buurt te zijn. Ik hou niet van de onrespectloze manier waarmee hij tegen je praat."

Heer Voldemort had al vele gesprekken afgeluisterd zodat hij wist hoe Draco Malfidus tegen Harry praatte. Hoe hij hem soms pestte en plaagde. Hij had alles wat hij had, vooral Harry, nodig om ervoor te zorgen dat Draco nog steeds al zijn ledematen had.

"Dat is tussen mij en Draco." Zuchtte Harry, hij werd moe van het ruziën met zijn vader. "Hoe dan ook, wat doet u hier? Is de vergadering al over?"

"Ja, hij is al afgelopen. Ik verwachtte je al terug in de villa. Ik wilde zien waar je was. Nu zie ik waardoor je opgehouden werd." Zei Voldemort, hij keek in de richting van waar Draco hen net had verlaten.

"Ik zag hem pas een paar minuten voordat u kwam. Ik verloor mijn gevoel voor tijd in de training." Antwoordde Harry.

Voldemort bekeek Harry van dichtbij.

"Je traint heel veel de laatste tijd."Merkte hij op

Harry haalde zijn schouders op.

"het kan geen kwaad om voorbereid te zijn."

Voldemort gaf geen antwoord maar liep samen terug naar Villa Vilijn.

Xxx

Het was laat in de avond en de meeste leden van de Orde wilden niets meer dan naar huis gaan. Lily zat met James naast haar en Sirius aan haar andere kant. James was een week geleden ontslagen en had zijn post als Schouwer alweer hervat. Ze dankte al haar goden dat James gezond was. Gelukkig waren er geen littekens, anders had James nu een lelijk litteken hebben van onder zijn oor tot aan de achterkant van zijn nek, waar de dolk hem geraakt had. Ze werd uit haar gedachten gehaald toen Perkamentus opstond om de vergadering te starten.

Albus Perkamentus nam zijn positie voor de vermoeide groep.

"Allen bedankt voor jullie komst." Begon hij. Hij keek naar alle gezichten voordat hij naar James, Sirius en Romeo keek. "Het is waar." Zei hij simpel. "Voldemort heeft een erfgenaam."

De sfeer in de kamer veranderde bijna meteen. Gehap naar adem werden geëchood net als gestresste zuchten. James keek naar Lily en probeerde haar een glimlach te zenden, om haar te troosten. Het werkte niet.

"Hoe is dit mogelijk? Hoe kan niemand van zijn bestaan weten tot nu?" Vroeg Anderling.

"Ik weet het niet, Minerva, maar Severus heeft bevestigd dat de jongen die Larry Hunt heeft gedood, in feite Voldemort`s zoon was. Zijn echte naam is niet bekend dus wordt hij de Prins van het Duister genoemd." Antwoordde Perkamentus

"Ik kan niet geloven dat Voldemort hem een geheim heeft kunnen houden. Dit is gewoon ongelofelijk." Merkte Tops op met de schok geschreven op haar gezicht.

"Ik geloof dat Voldemort hem een geheid heeft gehouden van zijn eigen mannen. Hij was pas twee jaar geleden onthuld aan de Dooddoeners. Zelfs nu, weet niemand zijn naam of heeft niemand zijn gezicht gezien. Alleen de vertrouwde Dooddoeners, degene die dicht bij Voldemort staan, hebben zijn zoon ontmoet." Zei Perkamentus.

"Waarom heeft Sneep dit niet verteld?!" Vroeg James opeens.

"Omdat, Potter, ik niet bij de bijeenkomst was toen hij onthuld werd!" Antwoordde Sneep ijzig terug.

"Je hebt vast daarna wel over hem gehoord." Voegde Sirius toe.

"Er zijn daar veel roddels. Ik wilde niets zeggen totdat ik iets met mijn eigen ogen zag." Antwoordde Sneep kort.

"Dus hij is degene die al die Dooddoeners vermoord? Je had gelijk. De Prins van het Duister heeft vermoord op Voldemort`s bevelen." Vroeg Arthur Wemel.

Perkamentus keek naar Sneep voordat hij antwoordde.

"Het ziet er naar uit dat de Dooddoeners die dood in huizen waren gevonden onenigheden met Voldemort hadden. Het lijkt erop dat Voldemort zijn zoon weg stuurt op wat hij noemt 'missies' en zo van degene afkomt die een bedreiging vormt."

Lily voelde een rilling over haar rug lopen. Wat een manier om een kind op te voeden.

"Weet je hoe oud hij is? Is hij al meerderjarig?" Vroeg Moly.

"We kunnen niet zeker zijn maar ik denk dat hij nog steeds onder de zeventien jaar is. Dat is uitgekomen uit informatie die wij bij elkaar hebben kunnen vinden." Hier gaf Sneep een knikje voordat Perkamentus verder ging.

"Hij werkt alleen, daarom hebben we hem nog nooit tijdens een aanval gezien. Hij werkt niet samen met de andere Dooddoeners. Er is maar een geval geweest waarbij hij met een team van Dooddoeners was." Hier stopte Perkamentus en het duurde even voordat hij de woorden weer gevonden had.

"Het is onthuld dat de Prins van het Duister bij de Dooddoeners was toen ze de Lubbermansen aan vielen.

Lily hapte naar adem zoals de meeste in de kamer. Ze keek naar de twee lege plaatsen recht tegenover haar. Iedereen keek naar de twee stoelen.

"De Prins van het Duister heeft de Lubbermansen gemarteld en vermoord. Hij zette hen en hun huis in de vlammen doormiddel van een magisch vuur, waardoor ze langzaam levend … zijn … verbrand." Perkamentus stopte aangezien hij niet verder kon gaan.

De spanning in de kamer werd ondraaglijk. Plotseling was elke Schouwer Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners vergeten. Ze wilde de Prins van het Duister, wraak nemen voor de onmenselijke aanval op de Lubbermansen. Frank was een mede Schouwer en zijn vrouw Alice was ook een lid van de Orde. Hun dood had iedereen hard geraakt en nu wisten ze eindelijk wie er direct voor verantwoordelijk was. Ze zouden alles doen om deze moordenaar terecht te stellen.

Lily vocht de snik die haar bijna overnam toen ze James` hand pakte. Frank was een goede vriend van James. Toen Harry vijftien jaar geleden weggenomen werd, waren Frank en Alice er voor James en Lily. Het waren goede mensen en verdienden niet zo`n slecht lot. Het duurde 48 uur totdat het vuur eindelijk gedoofd was en er was niets meer over van hun lichamen, alleen as.

"Ik weet dat dit nieuws verschrikkelijk is maar we moeten ons concentreren op wat we voor ons hebben. Dit is een goede kans. Als we de Prins van het Duister te pakken kunnen krijgen, dan kunnen we een groot stuk van Voldemorts zekerheid schaden. Met de Prins van het Duister onder arrest, kunnen we makkelijk bij Voldemort komen." Legde Perkamentus uit.

Op dit punt stond Romeo up.

"Het spijt me dat ik het moet zeggen maar het is ons niet gelukt hem pijn te doen, laat staan hem te vangen. De jongen is onvoorspelbaar. Hij gebruikte spreuken die wij nooit gehoord hadden. Ik denk niet dat het ons zal lukken om hem te vangen."

De sfeer in de kamer was al droevig en door Romeo`s woorden was dat erger geworden.

"Onze enige optie is om de jongen te onderzoeken. We kunnen veel leren van de manier waarmee hij vecht." Zei Dolleman, zijn oplossing voor het probleem gevend.

James stond op en elke oog keek hem aan.

"Dit is een probleem. We hebben tijd niet an onze kant."

Iedereen keek naar James toen hij dit onthulde.

"Wat bedoel je 'we hebben geen tijd' Potter!" Sneerde Sneep.

Sirius gromde maar hij stopte toen Lily haar hand op zijn arm legde.

"Wat ik bedoel is simpel, we hebben geen tijd om hem te onderzoeken. Deze jongen veegt simpelweg de vloer met ons aan en hij is nog niet eens zeventien. Hij heeft nog maar de gebruikelijke eenderde van zijn krachten. Als we hem nu niet vangen, dan … nou kun je, je voorstellen hoe hij zal zijn als hij meerderjarig wordt en al zijn krachten krijgt?"

James zag dat zijn woorden effect hadden doordat iedereen een blik van pure terreur op hun gezicht had.

"We moeten meer informatie over hem weten. We moeten weten wat zijn zwakte is, iedereen heeft er immers een." Zei Perkamentus toen hij naar de Ordes spion, Severus Sneep, keek.

Sneep keek naar het schoolhoofd en voelde dat het tijd was om zijn woord te doen. Hij stond op, zodat iedereen de aandacht op hem richtte.

"Ik vind dat iedereen de duidelijkste moet realiseren, de Heer van het Duister." Hij stopte even om te luisteren naar het gehap van adem. "Ik heb ontdekt dat de Heer van het Duister en de Prins van het Duister een sterke relatie hebben. Ik heb de Heer van het Duister nooit tegen iemand zien reageren zoals hij tegen zijn zoon doet. Ook de Prins van het Duister houdt veel van zijn vader. Hij zou zichzelf zo opofferen als de Heer van het Duister het vroeg."

Bij deze woorden, antwoordde Sirius."

"Hoeveel kans hebben we om Jeweetwel te vragen of hij dat wilt doen?"

Lily keek hem scherp aan, kon hij nooit ergens _normaal_ over nadenken?

"Hoe dan ook" Ging Sneep verder nadat hij Sirius een woedende blik had gestuurd. "Ik heb ook ontdenkt dat hij iemand anders erg aardig vind. Bellatrix Vandetta." Hij keek Sirius recht in zijn ogen toen hij de naam van zijn nicht uitsprak.

Sirius` ogen verduisterden en zijn wangen werden langzaam rood. Hij en Bella waren best gehecht aan elkaar toen ze op groeiden, maar toen ze opgroeiden deed Bella mee aan de Zwarts` familietraditie en nam het Duistere Teken. Sirius moest leterlijk uit zijn huis vluchten om het leven van zijn familie te redden. James keek naar zijn vriend en zag zijn kaak aanspannen en zijn vuisten ballen.

Sneep had een tevreden blik op zijn gezicht.

"het blijkt dat Bellatrix de jongen heeft opgevoed en heel veel om hem geeft. Hoewel de jongen verzet toont, geeft hij stiekem ook veel om haar. Ik heb veel moeten doen om aan deze informatie te komen."

Sneep verbleekte toen toen de herinnering van Lucius Malfidus zijn naar hem terug kwam. Hij had zijn hele voorraad Wisseldrank op moeten maken.

"Dus je zegt dat we bij Jeweetwel of Bellatrix Vandetta moeten komen om de jongen te pakken te krijgen?" vroeg Romeo Wolkenveldt met sarcasme in zijn stem.

Sneep reageerde alleen maar door een ijskoude blik naar hem te sturen. Hij ging zitten terwijl Perkamentus droevig de kamer vol verslagen gezichten bekeek.

Sirius draaide weer naar Sneep toe.

"Hoe kan het dat jij zijn gezicht nog nooit hebt gezien, ik bedoel hij kan toch niet dag en nacht met dat verschrikkelijke masker rondlopen?"

"Ik kom nooit in de buurt van de jongen." Zei Sneep kortaf.

"Dank je Severus. Ik weet hoe lastig het voor jou moest zijn geweest om die informatie te verkrijgen. Nu moeten we met een waterdicht plan komen."

Langzaam begon de kamer te brainstormen over wat ze konden doen om Voldemort`s erfgenaam voor de gek te houden zodat ze hem konden vangen.

Sirius hees zichzelf langzaam uit zijn stoel en stond op. Hij keek recht naar Albus Perkamentus.

"Ik heb een idee." Zei hij langzaam, iedereen staarde hem aan.

"Maar ik denk niet dat u het leuk zal vinden."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Volgende chapter;

**We got him.**

Zoals de naam van het hoofdstuk misschien al verraad, is het volgende hoofdstuk heel lang.  
Hier alvast een waarschuwing; het kan even een tijdje duren voordat alles vertaald is :$.


	9. We got him

Ik weet het, dit duurde veel te lang. Maar het was een nogal lang hoofdstuk met veel actie.  
Veel plezier ermee!

* * *

**We got him.**

Harry had geen goede dag. Hij was gewekt door een verschrikkelijke hoofdpijn, te danken aan een of andere Dooddoener, die zijn vader slecht nieuws had gebracht. Daarna was hij de hele morgen op zoek naar Bella, totdat hij hoorde dat ze bij een aanval was.

"Typisch" mompelde hij.

Het werd kouder nu het bijna midden-augustus was. Harry trok de mauwen van zijn gewaad over zijn handen terwijl hij over het terrein liep. Zijn zilveren masker zat in de binnenzak van zijn gewaad. De meeste Dooddoeners waren naar de aanval, waarschijnlijk had zijn vader dat bevolen nadat hij het slechte nieuws, waardoor Harry die ochtend wakker werd, hoorde.

Harry liep richting zijn trainingsterrein. Hij voelde zich best agressief na deze belabberdemorgen en wilde zijn woede uiten met zijn training. Nog voordat hij er was hoorde hij een geluid. Een glijdend geluid. De bladeren op de grond werden verkruimeld alsof iets, of _iemand _er overheen gleed. Harry wist gelijk wat het was. Hij draaide zich om, om een grote slang naar hem toe te zien glijden.

"_Nagini" _siste hij in Sisselspraak.

"_Jonge Meester_" Siste ze terug.

Harry liep naar de grote slang toe en streelde zachtjes haar hoofd. Hij was heel erg dol op haar. Bijna zoveel als Voldemort zelf. Hij had beloofd dat als hij zeventien was, Harry eenzelfde soort slang zou krijgen. _Nog maar een jaar te gaan _dacht Harry terwijl hij Nagini aaide. Hij wasmeer dan een week geleden zestien geworden, maar het was niet gevierd. De enige verjaardag die gevierd zou worden, zou Harry`s zeventiende zijn, als hij meerderjarig werd.

Harry keek naar het gigantische hoofd van het reptiel. "_Wat doe je hier? Normaal ga je pas `s nachts weg."_

"_Ik verveelde me dus ik ga op zoek naar een klein ..tussendoortje!" _

Harry grimaste lichtelijk, hij wist dat een klein tussendoortje voor Nagini voor een normaal mens iets groots zou zijn. Nagini was dan ook vaak verantwoordelijk voor de verdwijningen van boerderijdieren zoals paarden, koeien en schapen die dichtbij waren. Ze had ook vaak mensen te pakken gekregen, maar daar wilde Harry even niet aan denken.

Voordat hij nog iets tegen Nagini kon zeggen, voelde hij een vreselijke pijn in zijn litteken. Zijn hand vond de weg naar zijn voorhoofd uit ervaring en Harry was even verblind door de wit hete pijn die hij in zijn hoofd voelde. Hij knipperde de vlekken die hij zag weg en richtte zich naar de villa.

"Wat zou er nu weer aan de hand zijn?" Mompelde hij tegen zichzelf.

Hij draaide naar Nagini en siste zijn afscheid voordat hij richting het kasteel rende. De pijn was zo snel weg als dat het was gekomen. Er was nu nog alleen het zeurende geklopwaar Harry gewend aan geraakt, aangezien Heer Voldemort bijna nooit vrolijk was. Hij stopte niet voordat hij bij de deuren van zijn vaders kamer aankwam. Hij klopte een keer en ging binnen.

Heer Voldemort keek op naar de persoon die zijn privé kamers binnen kwam. Hij zag Harry en wekte hem dichterbij. Voldemort stapte weg van het raam en draaide zich naar Harry om.

"Harry, er is een probleem. Ik ontving net een noodoproep. Het ziet ernaar uit dat de aanval van deze morgen niet goed verlopen is.

Harry knikte zonder zijn smaragd groene ogen van de robijnkleurige van zijn vader af te wenden.

"Van wie was het signaal Vader?"

"Bella." Voldemort fluisterde de naam bijna.

Harry voelde zich alsof alle lucht om hem heen verdwenen was. Hij kon geen adem halen. Hij keek naar zijn vader, wachten op de bevelen om haar te helpen. Ze kwamen niet.

Heer Voldemort keek alleen naar Harry en daarna opzij, duidelijk zijn woede proberen te kalmeren.

"Vader, wat zijn uw bevelen?" drong Harry aan.

"Niets. Ik wil niet dat je iets doet."

Harry kon alleen maar naar zijn vaders rug staren.

"Maar vader, we moeten wat doen .."

"Harry, hoe graag ik ook mijn trouwste volgelingen terug wil, zeker Bella, ik ga jou niet riskeren in een reddingsmissie." Zei zijn vader, nog steeds zijn gezicht afgewend van Harry.

Harry voelde hoe zijn eigen woede begon te groeien."

"Vader, we kunnen de binnenste cirkel ook niet verliezen, dat duurt veel te lang om te herstellen, en Bella… we kunnen haar ook nier verliezen."

Hij zei het laatste zachtjes. Alleen de gedachte om Bella te verliezen was te erg om aan te zien. Voldemort draaide zich om hem aan te kijken. Hij zag eruit alsof hij moest kiezen tussen zijn beste volgeling te redden of zijn zoon uit de problemen te houden. Persoonlijk gaf hij niet om Bella of een van de andere, maar Harry had gelijk. Als hij zijn binnenste cirkel nu zou verliezen, zou het allemaal problemen veroorzaken. Hij zuchtte diep en keek diep in Harry`s ogen. Hij maakte contact en zond de visuele locatie van de aanval.

Harry nam alles in zich op, draaide zich om en rende bijna naar de deur.

"Harry!" Riep Voldemort hem na.

Harry stopte bij de deur en draaide zich om.

"Vind haar en kom gelijk weer terug. Begrepen?"

"Ja, Vader." Was zijn antwoord. Daarna rende hij snel naar het Verdwijnselpunt.

Xxx

Harry verscheen voor een oud gebouw. Hij de omgeving snel in zich op. Er was nergens een spoor van een gevecht. Hij herkende wat bloed voor de ingang. Hij liep naar het verlaten gebouw, die ooit waarschijnlijk een warenhuis was, maar nu niets meer dan een vervallen wrak.

Met zijn masker op zijn plaats ging hij naar binnen. Hij liep waakzaam, hoewel het leeg om zich heen was. Hij kon schreeuwende stemmen verderop horen, misschien op een hogere verdieping. Hij bleef in de schaduwen en ging stilletjes de trap op. Eenmaal boven zag hij dat het gevecht inderdaad nog bezig was. Er lagen overal lichamen, grotendeels gemaskerde Dooddoeners. Hij vloekte zachtjes. Hij ging naar de andere kant van de kamer en verschuilde zich achter een omgevallen muur. Zijn smaragd groene scanden de vloer voor het lichaam van Bella. Hij merkte dat hij geschreeuwde vloeken hoorde en de lichtstralen ervan zag, maar hij zag geen mensen.

_Ze zijn waarschijnlijk voorbij de wrakstukken._ Dacht hij toen hij de hoop van puin en stenen om zich heen zag liggen. Harry zette alles op alles en verliet zijn schuilplaats. Hij zag Bella meteen. Ze lag in de hoek van het gebouw. Haar gewaad was gescheurd en haar normaal zo mooie gezicht zat onder het bloed. Harry voelde zijn woede koken. Hij trilde van die onderdrukte razernij. Hij stond snel op en liep naar het gevallen lichaam.

Hij was bij haar voordat iemand iets merkte. Hij knielde neer een legde twee vingers in haar nek. "Alsjeblieft, wees niet dood." fluisterde hij tegen zichzelf.  
Hij voelde haar hart kloppen en zuchtte opgelucht.

"Bella." Fluisterde hij in een poging om haar wakkeer te maken. Ze opende haar ogen en tot zijn verbazing grijnsde ze breed.

"Hey knappert!"

Harry sprong weg van het lichaam. Her gezicht was van Bella maar de stem was van een man. Een stem die Harry vaak gehoord had. De 'neppe Bella' zat omhoog en lachte door de blik op zijn gezicht. Harry stond op, maar voordat hij zijn toverstok kon pakken merkte hij dat de stemmen die vloeken schreeuwde gestopt ware en dat hij omsingeld was door lichamen die net nog dood op de grond lagen.

Xxx

Heer Voldemort zat in zijn troon. Nagini zat naast hem maar hij negeerde haar op het moment. Hij masseerde zijn slapen, ogen gesloten terwijl hij een kalmerende mantra fluisterde. Hij probeerde zich te concentreren en alle woede te verdrijven. Zijn concentratie werd echter verstoord door het geklop op zijn deur en stemmen.

Met een zwaai van zijn hand opende hij de deuren en hij keek geschokt toe hoe zijn hele binnenste cirkel Dooddoeners binnen kwam. Ze droegen triomfantelijke blikken op hun gezichten en lachten naar hun Duistere Heer. Geen van alle zag er gewond uit. Toen ze allemaal voor hem knielde, viel zijn blik op de Dooddoener die het dichtste bij was.

Zijn enige vrouwelijke Dooddoener glimlachte naar hem toen ze opstond om hem te begroeten.

"Meester, de aanval was een compleet succes. We hebben nu.." Ze viel stil toen ze merkte dat haar meester haar aankeek met ongeloof duidelijk op zijn gezicht.

"Mijn Meester!" hapte ze naar adem toen Voldemort opstond en in een flits voor haar verscheen. Hij boog zich over haar heen.

Voldemort staarde in haar ogen en realiseerde zich met een misselijk gevoel dat hij voor de gek gehouden was. Bella had geen noodoproepgestuurd. Er waren geen problemen. Hij had Harry een val ingestuurd!

"Nee…nee! Harry!" Fluisterde Voldemort. Hij nam een stap terug en toen sprong hij, zonder waarschuwing, bovenop Bella, greep haar bij haar armen en schudde haar door elkaar als een pop.

"Haal hem terug! Hal Harry nu terug!" Snauwde hij naar haar.

Bella kon alleen knikken toen ze gegrepen werd door angst. Ze zag beelden voor zich toen Heer Voldemort haar geest binnendrong en haar liet zien hoe Harry op zijn 'reddingsmissie' vertrok.

Ze draaide zich om en beval, zonder woorden, de rest van de Doooddoeners haar te volgen. Zij en Lucius leidden de rest uit de kamer.

Voldemort keek toe en probeerde zijn woede te onderdrukken. Als Harry ooit eens totale

xXx

Harry keek om zich heen en zag minstens tien Schouwers om zich heen, hun stokken direct gericht op hem. De meeste hadden hun Dooddoener maskers en hun zwarte gewaden verwisseld voor hun Schouwers gewaden toen Harry door had dat hij in de val gelokt was. 'Bella' lachte een blafende lach. Harry voelde hoe zijn binnenste in vuur en vlam stond van woede. Voor zijn ogen zag hij hoe het lichaam en gezicht van Bella langzaam veranderde in die van Sirius Zwarts.

Het enige wat Harry kon doen was woedend staren terwijl de beroemde Schouwer zijn zwarte lokken uit zijn ogen schudde en nog breder naar hem grijnsde.

"Zo Prins, fijn om te zien dat je toch gekomen bent. Ik was al bang dat ik de hele dag als mijn lieve oude nichtje verkleed moest gaan.

Hij pakte zijn toverstok en richtte op Harry`s borst.

"Nou, wees een brave jongen en houd je handen waar wij ze kunnen zien."

Harry negeerde hem en draaide zijn hele lichaam om, om te laten zien dat hij de andere Schouwers bekeek.

"Zo, elf tegen één. Nooit gedacht dat je het in je had." Zei hij tegen Sirius in een bespottende toon. Hij zag tot zijn genoegen hoe een paar gezichten rood werden en hoe hun stokken begonnen te trillen.

Harry lachte naar zichzelf. Hij liet langzaam zijn tweede tovertok, die verstopt zat aan zijn arm zat, naar zijn hand bewegen. Hij zou hem nodig hebben.

"Ga je nog vertellen hoe je het gedaan hebt of hoe zit het?" Vroeg hij aan Sirius om hem af te leiden van de non-verbale _accio_ voor zijn toverstok.

"Hoe ik wat heb gedaan?" Vroeg Sirius met een irritante triomfantelijke blik op zijn gezicht.

Harry beet zijn kiezen kop elkaar voordat hij naar hem zou sissen.

"Hoe heb je Bella`s oproep nagedaan?"

"Oh dat. Dat is eigenlijk heel makkelijk als je dit hebt." Hij hield en kleine ring omhoog.

Harry bekeek de ring goed en zag dat hij identiek was aan de ring die Bella had. Harry was even verward, maar toen hij de ring nog eens goed bekeek begreep hij wat er gebeurd was.

De ring had het Zwarts familie embleem erop. Het was duidelijk aan Bella gegeven door haar familie. Harry wist dat als zo`n noodoproep gedaan werd, hij niet veel details hield, aangezien het een noodoproep is en het persoon geen tijd daarvoor heeft. De identiteit van de oproeper word gemaakt door een geregistreerde toverstok of een voorwerp met een duidelijke identiteit, zoals een familie wapen, die de oproeper bij zich heeft op het moment van de oproep. Aangezien Bella`s stok niet geregistreerd is, zoals alle toverstokken van Dooddoeners, was de ring gebruikt om de oproeper te identificeren. Zijn vader had duidelijk niet verwacht dat Sirius de ring zou hebben, of hem op deze manier te gebruiken. Daardoor had hij gedacht dat de noodoproep van Bella was.

"Dus je stal haar ring. Hoe diep kun je zinken Zwarts?" Vroeg Harry terwijl hij genoot van de schaamte die op de oudere mans gezicht verscheen.

"Heel toevallig heb ik helemaal niets gestolen! Deze ring is van mij. Omdat ik haar neef ben en zo, kreeg ik de ring ook. Ik heb hem alleen nog nooit gebruikt tot aan vandaag." Eindigde Sirius woedend kijkend naar de tiener.

"En de Wisseldrank?"

"Had ik nog over. Gelukkig heb ik het bewaard van de laatste keer dat ik haar was. Dat liep trouwens ook niet heel goed af." Sirius liep nu op Harry af.

"Nu je vragen zijn beantwoord stel ik voor om te beginnen met het arrest. Denk je ook niet?"

Harry gaf geen antwoord.

"Kom op jongen, probeer niets doms. Je kunt ons niet allemaal aan!" Zei Dwaaloog Dolleman toen hij dichter naar de jongen toe liep.

Harry draaide zich om zodat hij de man kon zien en voelde hoe zijn hand zich sloot om de houten stok. Hij lachte nog eens achter zijn masker.

"Echt niet?" Mokte hij voordat hij zijn tweede toverstok trok.

Voordat iemand kon reageren richtte Harry beide stokken naar de grond en schreeuwde. "_MOMENTUM EXPUR!"_

Plotseling schudde de hele grond alsof hij geraakt was door een aardbeving. De Schouwers hadden dit zeer zeker niet verwacht en de meeste vielen om. James, Romeo en Sirius waren de enige die rechtop bleven staan, hoewel ze door de bevende grond hun toverstokken niet op de jongen voor hen konden richten. Ze keken toe hoe de Prins van het Duister een toverstok op de grond hield gericht om energie golven te sturen zodat de grond bleef schudden, terwijl hij de andere gebruikte om een cirkel om zich hen te tekenen. Uit zijn stok kwam een rode straal en terwijl de Schouwers onthutst toekeken, sneed hij een perfect ronde cirkel in de grond. Voor hun ogen verdween de Prins van het Duister door de grond. Hij had een gat in de grond gesneden en was gevlucht naar de etage eronder in amper drie seconden!

De grond stopte met beven en de elf Schouwers keken geschokt naar elkaar terwijl ze haastig opstonden en zichzelf in het gat gooiden. _Hoe in de hel kreeg hij het voor elkaar om twee spreuken tegelijk te zeggen, dat is onmogelijk! _Dacht James toen hij door het gat viel naar de beneden verdieping. Hij bekeek het vernietigde gebouw en zag de jongen naar de deur toe rennen. Al snel kwam de rest van zijn team bij hem en ze begonnen vloeken naar de jongen te gooien.

Harry gooide zichzelf achter een verkruimeld muurtje. Hij leunde er tegenaan en pakte zijn ninja sterren. Hij deed zijn toverstok weer terug op zijn arm. Hij pakte twee sterren en bewoog zo dat hij goed gezien kon worden door de Schouwers. Hij moest echter gelijk weer terug duiken om een regen van rode en gele stralen te ontwijken. Hij had de locaties van twee Schouwers gezien. Hij ademde diep in, gooide zichzelf weg uit de veiligheid van het muurtje en gooide zijn twee messen in de richting van de twee Schouwers. De messen raakten de mannen in hun borst en de twee mannen vielen gelijk op de grond met de messen diep in hun borstkast. Harry haalde het amper terug naar zijn schuilplaats toen meerdere spreuken op hem af kwamen.

Hij hoorde een schreeuw vanuit de Schouwers.

"Doe dat niet! We hebben hem levend nodig. Verlam hem alleen, begrepen! Vermoord hem niet!

Harry herkende de stem van James Potter.

Hij hoorde voetstappen dichterbij komen en wist dat hij niet lang meer kon schuilen. Hij keek snel om zich heen, op zoek naar iets wat hem kon helpen. Toen zag hij aan zijn linkerkant een deur die naar een andere vleugel van het gebouw leidde. De deur hing aan de scharnieren en er lag veel kapot glas omheen. Harry lachte duivels tot zichzelf.

Hij zette zichzelf schrap, de Schouwers kwamen dichterbij.

"Kom op, hou op met die kinderachtige spelletjes. Kom hier en we beloven dat we je geen pijn zullen doen." Probeerde Romeo Wolkenveldt.

Harry snoof en antwoordde luid. "Jullie zijn degene die spelletjes _spelen_. Ik laat jullie zien hoe je moet winnen."

Met dat gezegd te hebben draaide hij zich om en rende naar de andere kant van de kamer terwijl hij ondertussen vloeken naar de drie Schouwers gooide die het dichtste bij hem stonden. Sirius en James keken toe hoe drie vloeken zijn toverstok verlieten en hun doelen raakten. De drie Schouwers vielen schreeuwend op de grond toen de gifhoudende vloeken hun lichamen van binnen verbrandde zette. Harry bleef door rennen. Hij kon de voetstappen achter zich voelen en horen. Hij rende naar rechts om een _paralitis_ te ontwijken, daarna ging hij scherp naar links toen een verstijvingspreuk langs vloog. Hij was nu bij de deur met de stukken glas.

"_ACCIO GLAS SPLINTERS!"_ Gilde Harry terwijl hij naar de deur toe rende.

Hij gooide zich meteen op de grond toen de stukken naar hem toe vlogen. De splinters miste Harry maar vlogen nu recht op de Schouwers af die Harry achtervolgden

Harry hoorde de schreeuwen van de drie Schouwers toen ze op de grond vielen. Hij rolde naar de deur toe en had net genoeg tijd om zichzelf in de andere kamer te gooien voordat een andere spreuk op hem af kwam. Hij miste Harry bij een centimeter. Harry had amper de tijd om te zien wat voor kamer het was voordat hij de trappen zag en er naartoe rende. Er waren nog steeds vier Schouwers over en de gewonden konden nog steeds bedreiging vormen. Hij moest hier zo snel mogelijk weg zien te komen.

Hij was terug op de verdieping waar hij Siruis/Bella had gevonden. Hij merkte een trap, identiek aan de ene die hij net had beklommen, op en rende ernaartoe. Hij was bijna boven toen hij een hand aan zijn voet voelde trekken, waardoor hij viel. Harry draaide zich om en zag hoe de donkere Schouwer Romeo Wolkenveldt hem naar beneden trok. Hij greep de trap vast en draaide een beetje zodat hij zijn andere voet kon optillen. Toen zag hij dat de Schouwer zijn toverstok richtte op hem. Harry gebruikte zijn vrije voet om in de Schouwers gezicht te trappen. Harry trapte een paar keer hard in Romeo`s gezicht totdat hij voelde hoe de grip om zijn voet iets losser werd. Harry trok zijn been weg en Romeo viel op de grond, bloed stromend van zijn gebroken neus. Harry haalde het eind van de trap en rende direct naar de deur aan de andere kant van het kamertje. Hij hoorde zware voetstappen en veel geschreeuw achter zich.

Hij rende door een andere deur en vond zichzelf in de achterkant van het gebouw. Het leek erop dat er een tijd geleden een poging was gedaan om het wrak te renoveren. Harry zag de verlaten werktuigen en vele gaten in de vloer. Hij keek achterom toen de Schouwers op hem afkwamen. Hij wist dat hij eigenlijk op de begane vloer had moeten blijven, aangezien zijn enige kans om te ontsnappen was om naar buiten te rennen, buiten de anti-verdwijnsel muren, maar hij kon echter niets anders dan naar de bovenste verdieping en dat was dan ook wat hij gedaan had.

Harry hoorde commotie beneden en hij gluurde uit wat een raampje moest voorstellen. Hij zag hoe tien gemaskerde mannen het gebouw binnenkwamen en begonnen te duelleren met de overige Schouwers. Hij zuchtte opgelucht. De Dooddoeners waren hier, hij had nu wat hulp. Hij hoefde nu alleen maar een veilige weg naar benende zien te vinden. Hij voelde een andere vloek passeren en Harry dook om zichzelf te redden. Hij draaide zich om, om Sirius Zwarts te zien staan met zijn toverstok op hem gericht.

"Je kan nergens meer heen, geef het op!" Beval hij.

Als antwoord pakte Harry zijn toverstok juist beter vast en nam een stap in Zwarts` richting. Voordat Sirius iets kon doen, viel Harry hem aan. Hij zwaaide zijn voet in de richting van Sirius` maag. Het voelde aan alsof een hamer hem raakte. Hij vloog naar de andere kant van het gebouw en viel hard tegen de grond. Surius voelde de onstabiele vloer schudden toen zijn gewicht ze raakte.

Sirius stond op toen Harry naar hem toe kwam. Harry koos het goede moment en smeet zijn vuist in Sirius` gezicht. Daarna zwaaide hij zijn rechter voet richting zijn borst, maar Sirius greep zijn voet met beide handen vast en draaide hem waardoor Harry zijn balans verloor en op de grond viel. Sirius trapte de gevallen jongen in zijn ribben waardoor hij het uitschreeuwde van de pijn. Hij voelde hoe zijn hard samenkneep. Hij voelde zich vreemdachtig schuldig, omdat hij de jongen pijn had gedaan. Hij gaf het de schuld aan het feit dat hij duelleerde en pijn bezorgde aan een zestienjarige jongen was. De Prins van het Duister was toch nog maar een kind. In dit moment van twijfel was Harry weer op gesprongen.

"Daar zal je voor boeten Zwarts!" Spuwde hij naar hem. Hij bewoog met een wonderbaarlijke snelheid en had Sirius weer onderuit geslagen.

Harry boog over hem heen en richtte zijn toverstok op Sirius` voorhoofd. Voordat Harry een woord kon zeggen voelde hij een stekende pijn in zijn ribben. Hij deed een stap opzij, weg van Sirius en legde zijn hand over zijn zij. Hij haalde zijn hand weer weg en zag dat hij onder het bloed zat. Hij was geraakt met een snijdende vloek. Harry knipperde de pijn snel weg en keek om zich heen, op zoek naar de veroorzaker.

Hij zag James bij de ingang staan. Hij had zijn toverstok op hem gericht en liep langzaam naar hem toe. Harry zuchtte diep.

"Leer jij ooit wel eens van je fouten, Potter? Blijf weg van dingen die je niet aankunt!"

"Van sommige manieren kom je nou eenmaal niet snel af." Antwoordde James, hij durfde zijn ogen niet van de jongen af te halen.

"Blijkbaar ook niet van jou." Zei Harry en in een flits had hij een volgende ninja ster gegooid.

Het lukte James nog maar net om op tijd op zij te stappen. Hij schaafde alsnog zijn arm aan het mes. Harry zag hoe het rode bloed uit zijn arm sijpelde en een vlek creëerde in het blauwe gewaad die James droeg. Harry had zijn toverstok op James gericht, maar voordat hij kon aanvallen kwamen drie lichtstralen zijn kant op.

"_RECTUSSEMPRA"_ Kwam geschreeuw in drie stemmen. Harry werd door de lucht gegooid en in de grond gesmeten een paar meter verderop. Hij draaide zich om en zag de drie Schouwers met hun toverstokken op hem gericht. Hij vloekte luid.

Sirius, Dwaaloog en Romeo stonden met hun toverstokken gericht op Harry toen James erbij kwam. Ze waren klaar om hem de hel in te vervloeken als het moest. Harry stond op en draaide zijn gezicht naar de groep vijanden.

"Oké, doe het ergste wat je kan." Zei hij met een lage en gevaarlijke stem terwijl hij zich voorbereidde om zijn zich omhoog te brengen.

Hij deflecteerde de vier lichtstralen gemakkelijk. Hij lachte zachtjes toen hij de geschokte en ongelovige blikken zag. Het schild dat hij had gemaakt verborg hem helemaal. Hij stond in een blauwe bubbel. Geen een vloek kon hem zo raken. Harry bracht het schild even omlaag om twee _incendio_`s naar de Schouwers te gooien. Wat toen gebeurde, had niemand verwacht.

Harry`s vloek, die Sirius en Dwaaloog moest raken, werd terug gestuurd door hun schilden en de vier Schouwers richtten hun aandacht op de jongen die voor hen stond. Toen ze zagen dat zijn schild omlaag was, vielen ze, zonder dat ze dat wisten, tegelijk aan. Harry probeerde de vier _rictussempra_`s te blokkeren maar de kracht was te groot en hij werd in de lucht gegooid. Harry werd een muur in gesmeten en landde in een hoopje op de vloer. Op het moment dat Harry de onstabiele vloer raakte, begon hij te schudden en viel hij uit elkaar. De vier Schouwers keken doodsbang toe hoe de jongen in de etage eronder viel, die toevallig ook niet sterk genoeg was, waardoor Harry op de grond gesmeten werd van de begane vloer.

De vier Schouwers stonden stil, bevroren toen ze zagen wat ze hadden gedaan. James was de eerste die naar beneden rende en hem vond, begraven onder het puin. Hij begon de stenen en het hout te verschuiven, op zoek naar de gemaskerde jongen. Snel werd hij geholpen door de andere drie Schouwers en waren ze in paniek aan het graven door het puin.

_Alsjeblieft, wees niet dood, oh wees niet dood._ Dacht James doodsbang als hij dacht aan het vermoorden van een tiener. Op dat moment vond hij de gemaskerde jongen hem onder een groot stuk steen.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" Schreeuwde hij samen met Sirius en ze verschoven samen het blok weg van de bewusteloze jongen. James hield een trillende vinger in de jongens nek en blies adem uit waarvan hij niet eens wist dat hij het inhield.

"Hij leeft nog!" Informeerde hij de anderen en zag ze een blik van opluchting delen. Plotseling was er een ontploffing en zagen ze drie Dooddoeners gillen en hun kant op komen.

"Wat hebben jullie gedaan!" Bulderde een van hen. James kan zien, aan het blonde haar, dat het Lucius Malfidus was.

James en Dwaaloog stonden snel op en blokkeerden de weg naar de jongen. Ze begonnen te duelleren met de Dooddoeners. De andere twee Schouwers kwamen snel bij hun zijde.

"Neem Prins mee en ga!" schreeuwde Malfidus tegen een andere Dooddoener. Het lukte James en Romeo die Dooddoener te blokkeren en ook nog tegelijkertijd met twee anderen Dooddoeners te vechten.

"Sirius! Neem de jongen mee en ga naar het Hoofdkwartier! Nu!" schreeuwde James tegen zijn beste vriend. Sirius knikte snel en boog om de jongen te pakken. De jongen kreunde in zijn bewusteloosheid, waardoor Sirius` hart in zijn maag belandde. Hij haatte dit schuldige gevoel.

"Sorry." Mompelde hij terwijl hij de jongens gebroken lichaam over zijn schouder gooide. Het lukte Sirius om uit het gebouw te komen doordat de andere Schouwers hem dekte, zodat niemand kon aanvallen. Het was toch zinloos aangezien de Dooddoeners te bang waren om hun meesters zoon te raken.

Sirius was buiten en hield de jongen goed vast toen hij rechtstreeks Verdwijnselde naar het Hoofdkwartier van de Orde van de Feniks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Volgende chapter;

**Harry?**


	10. Authors Note

Ik zal jullie tijd niet verdoen met allemaal excuses maar ik meot het ten minste een keer zeggen; sorry.  
Hier een vervelende mededeling. Ik ga DW waarschijnlijk stoppen. Ik wil nog zo veel mogelijk posten, maar ik als ik dan een weekendje huiswerkloos ben, of vakantie heb, wil ik eerder wast voor mezelf doen dan vertalen. De hoofdstukken worden nu ook steeds langer (en saaier) om te vertalen. Ik zet het verhaal dus op stop, maar als ik zin en tijd heb om verder te gaan, post ik gewoon een hoofdstuk.

Nu over het volgende hoofdstuk, ik had weer motivatie gevonden en was bijna klaar met het vertalen van hoofdstuk 10. En toen sloeg het noodlot toe: mijn mp3 crashte.  
Ik hoor jullie denken, _wat heeft dat dan in godsnaam te maken met DW?_ Nou, omdat mijn mp3 een groot geheugen had, sloeg ik ALLES op op mijn mp3. Die had ik ook altijd bij me. Ik kan dus nergens meer bij. Ook al mijn foto`s en andere pogingen tot fanfics zijn gewist. Ik zal proberen om H10 snel te posten, maar ik kan niets beloven.

xx


End file.
